


Growing Closer: An Adrinette April 2020 Anthology

by Memequeme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeme/pseuds/Memequeme
Summary: It took Marinette a while to become comfortable enough around Adrien to carry on a normal conversation with him, but after almost two years of knowing each other they’ve starting becoming very close. So close in fact that Adrien has begun to realize that the feelings he had for his friend were way less platonic than he thought. Enjoy this collection of Adrinette one-shots that complete the progression of Marinette and Adrien’s relationship as they slowly go from “just friends” to maybe a little more than that….
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 71
Kudos: 141
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	1. Day 1: Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting on AO3 in a few years, and my first time ever fully participating in Adrinette April. Each chapter is a one-shot that is dedicated to the determined theme, but I wanted to merge them into a cohesive story. Each chapter will alternate between Adrien and Marinette's POV. Hope you enjoy!

The night after the trip to the wax museum, Adrien swore to himself that he would never try to prank Marinette ever again. That night he stared at his ceiling, replaying the horrified look that showed on his friend’s face after he revealed that he actually wasn’t a wax statue. Not to mention that she seemed sad afterward, even after he apologized. Adrien still wasn’t sure why Marinette was all over him like that, but it didn’t matter. He let her do it, and that was shitty. If Adrien wanted to keep these friends that he held so close to his heart after only having them for a year and a half, he had to be careful. Pulling pranks was not going to get him anywhere in the future.

Or so he thought. 

It was April Fools Day. So far it had been an average school day; no akuma, normal classes, etc. During class, Adrien had left the classroom to go to the bathroom and was expecting to return with everything just as normal, but when he reentered the room everyone was sitting in a completely different seat. 

“Huh?” He couldn’t help but say out loud, projecting clear confusion on his face. He stood still for a bit before Mlle. Bustier spoke up. 

“Adrien, please stop stalling and return to your seat.”

“But…”

Adrien stared at his seat, or what he thought was his seat. Instead of an empty spot that he could take, Kim was sitting there as if it was his own. Adrien then looked around. Rose and Juleka sat where Alya and Marinette usually were, Ivan and Mylène were seated where Juleka and Rose were previously, and so on. The only students who were still in their original seats were Chloé, Sabrina, and Lila, who for some reason looked extremely annoyed. 

“Adrien, are you gonna sit down or what?” Alya asked.

Adrien glanced over at the source of the sound, who sat next to Nino towards the back. But if Alya and Nino were now next to each other, then who was he supposed to…?

Marinette was smiling at him, patting the spot next to her beckoningly. Adrien blinked in confusion, but he decided that accepting this would make things way easier. After sitting down in his newfound seat, Adrien looked back to the front and returned his focus to the lesson. It was easy at first, but then Adrien got back to thinking about how everyone seemed unfazed about the seat changes. Did he miss something? 

Adrien decided to get to the bottom of this. He took out a piece of paper and wrote on it before silently sliding it to Marinette. 

_Is anyone going to tell me why everyone changed seats while I was gone?_

Adrien watched Marinette as she read his note and wrote a response. 

_What do you mean? We’ve been sitting here since the beginning of the school year._

Since the beginning of the school year? Was this some kind of joke?

_What are you talking about? Don’t tell me nobody moved while I was in the bathroom…_

_Nope. Are you feeling alright? I don’t know where you’re getting this idea from._

Adrien gave Marinette a perplexed look. He knew he was right, but then why did everyone seem so sure of their spot? Maybe this was an akuma’s doing? But that wouldn’t make sense then since Chloé, Sabrina and Lila were still in their respective seats. 

_Is this a prank?_

Adrien thought of that possibility multiple times while this shenanigan was going on. If it was a prank, then it was very well thought out and executed. 

_Why are you so insistent that we moved? Maybe you should go to the doctor after class because it seems like you hit your head or something._

After a few more failed attempts to break through Marinette’s stubborn walls, Adrien gave up until class ended. As the bell rang, he walked up to Mlle. Bustier’s desk to talk to her. 

“Please tell me I haven’t been sitting in that seat all year?” he asked, trying to keep his sanity together. 

“Adrien,” Mlle. Bustier replied, “What on Earth are you talking about? You were sitting in that seat moments before you went to the bathroom and then you came back and now you’re claiming that you weren’t?”

“What? No, I was sitting here before I walked out of the classroom. I know it!” Adrien exclaimed, gesturing to his old seat. 

Mlle. Bustier only shook her head before giving him a final response. “That’s enough, Adrien. I know it’s April Fools, but your prank disrupted class today. I’ll give you a warning since I know you’re a good student, but I expect that when you return to class you will find your seat as normal, okay?”

Adrien nodded in agreement to save himself from any sort of punishment before walking out of the classroom. He was dumbfounded. If this wasn’t an akuma or a prank, was he just losing it? 

“Hey dude, you alright?” Nino asked as he appeared in front of Adrien, interrupting his internal monologue. 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just…..”

“You couldn’t find your seat?” Alya finished for him as she walked to Nino’s side. 

“Yeah, about that…”

“Marinette already told us. Have you been eating okay? Because the ideas you were throwing at her were all sorts of crazy!”

“Except they’re not. You two never sat together in class besides that one day that Lila returned. We all sat in the front!”

“But Alya and I have been sitting next to each other ever since we started dating,” Nino argued. 

“And we’ve been next to each other ever since,” Marinette followed, showing up next to Alya. 

“No we haven’t!” Adrien exclaimed, his appearance becoming increasingly more distressed as the conversation continued. 

“Boy, I don’t know what you’ve been smoking but I think you need to start quitting sooner rather than later.”

Adrien just blankly stared at his friends. Nino looked concerned, Alya looked confused, and Marinette…..wait, was she laughing? 

“I’m sorry..,” Marinette began as she broke into a fit of giggles, “I can’t hold it in anymore, it’s too funny!” 

“What is?” Adrien asked, although he knew the answer. 

Marinette wiped a tear off of her face before she continued. “It was a prank, Adrien. All of us switched seats while you were gone and then pretended that we had been sitting there all year.”

“So it was a prank!”

“Yes, 100 percent.”

Alya and Nino shared Marinette’s laughter as Adrien pouted a little. “You really had me convinced that I was going insane,” he said. “Whose idea was this anyway?”

“It was all Marinette’s,” Alya said. 

“Really?” Adrien asked incredulously. Marinette nodded in response. “Wow. I have to say, that’s pretty impressive. I can’t even be mad because it was so good, absolute genius!” 

“What can I say,” Marinette said, “I guess I’m just the master of practical jokes.”

The four shared one more laugh before heading off in their separate ways. Adrien waved at Marinette as he got into the backseat of his limo and buckled up. Today sure was crazy, but Adrien knew one thing for sure: He was definitely going to get his revenge. 


	2. Day 2: #marinettechallenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is tired of being tired and Adrien gets his revenge...

Ever since the mortifying day that Alya decided to post a picture of her sleeping on Instagram, Marinette’s classmates were non-stop talking about the #marinettechallenge. It didn’t help that Alya just had to mention the Startrain trip in the comments, making her heart jump a thousand miles at the recollection of what happened.

About a week after the post was made, Marinette was starting to get sick of everyone taking advantage of her sleepiness. It got to the point where if she even closed her eyes for more than two seconds, she could feel the presence of phone cameras surrounding her. If only everyone knew the real reasoning behind why she was always so tired, then maybe they would finally leave her alone. Today, she was hoping for a change.

“Hey girl,” Alya greeted as Marinette took a seat next to her, “Two coffees today?”

“Yup,” Marinette replied as she took a sip from her cup, “I’m determined to not fall asleep in class again. No more photos for you, unfortunately.”

Alya laughed at her friend’s response. “We’ll see about that,” she said.

The day proceeded to test Marinette’s plan on staying awake. A pop quiz in Mme. Mendeleiv’s class, an Akuma in between classes, and a surprise reminder that her history test was tomorrow left Marinette in a more exhausted state than she was before she chugged her coffee. All she had left to do was study for a bit in the library before she went home, and surprisingly she had yet to fall asleep once.

Marinette opened her textbook as she sat down at the library table, determined to get through the material without blinking an eye. Needless to say, it was easier said than done. The words blurred together as she read them, trying to concentrate on the sentences that no longer made sense. Marinette could feel her head sinking down as she desperately attempted to keep herself awake. _There’s nobody here anyway_ , she thought, looking around with bleary eyes. _Maybe I can just rest my head for a minute and then continue studying. Noone’s coming…_

So Marinette lay her head on the solid wood and fell asleep.

It was a mischievous laugh that woke her up. Tired blue eyes squinted open and stared at the boy that was snickering as he looked at his phone. Suspicious, Marinette gently lifted her head and gave him a tiredly confused look. Adrien seemed to notice this, because his face quickly shifted from amusement to guilt. However, that guilt was quick to shift back into amusement when he looked back at her.

“What?” Marinette grumbled. Something was funny, and she clearly didn’t know what it was.

Adrien’s grin only grew wider as he stared at her longer. “Remember when you pulled that prank on me?” He asked.

Marinette blinked. “What did you do?”

“See for yourself.”

Adrien pulled up his phone’s camera and handed the device over to Marinette, who looked at herself in shock. Her face was almost completely drawn on with pen; a mustache resided above her lip and a monocle circled around her left eye, making her look like the Monopoly mascot.

“You jerk!” Marinette exclaimed, putting down the phone and giving Adrien an angry glare. The look made the blonde boy gulp and cower in fear.

“I’m sorry!” He replied, holding his hands up, “I just wanted to get back at you with another harmless prank, and since the hashtag that Alya created had been going around I thought it would be funny to take some pictures with you and I just couldn’t resist the perfect set-up here in the library! And since this was a payback prank I decided to spice things up a little…hence the decorations on your face….hehe.”

Adrien’s explanation and guilty smile made Marinette’s glare soften as she took a deep breath and sighed. “Sorry I snapped,” she said, “I’ve just been very tired recently.”

“That’s okay.”

“…….can I see the pictures?”

Adrien nodded excitedly and picked his phone up from the table to show Marinette the photos he had taken. There she was, fast asleep with Adrien’s ridiculous drawings on her face as he did a series of funny poses behind her. Marinette had to admit, they were pretty funny and she couldn’t help but laugh at some of them.

“Are you still mad?” Adrien asked.

“No,” Marinette replied, shaking her head. “But please do me a favor and don’t post the pictures. I’ve already heard enough about the whole challenge thing and if anyone sees them I know they’ll start freaking out about it again.”

“Oh for sure,” Adrien replied, putting his phone away. “I still get to keep them though, right?”

Marinette sighed. “Yes, you get to keep them.”

“Good.”

“It was well played, Adrien. I see that I had started a war that was not one-sided,” Marinette continued, holding out her hand. “Let us shake in agreement that we have both won this time around, but don’t go thinking I won’t come back swinging.”

Adrien laughed and shook her hand. “How about I make it up to you and walk you home? I can stand in front of you so nobody has to see your face.”

“How kind of you,” Marinette replied sarcastically. “Let me get my things and then we can head out.”

Marinette walked home with Adrien, who kept his promise of covering her during their trip back. After their goodbye at the bakery’s doorstep, she immediately ran up to the bathroom to wash off all of the markings. Marinette cursed to herself as she roughly scrubbed her face, desperate to wash off all of the pen, but the best she could do was leave a very faint remnant of what was on there before. “Damn you, Adrien,” she muttered, walking up to her room in defeat. She should have known that Adrien would want to get her back after the elaborate prank that she had pulled on him. Marinette had to admit though, the thought of her crush laughing as he drew on her face while she was sleeping did make her heart skip a beat. Maybe the #marinettechallenge wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	3. Day 3: Multimouse and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a little too excited to see Multimouse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far....
> 
> Sorry for the late upload! I had to travel 8 hours from my home so that I can pack up my dorm tomorrow. Because of that, tomorrow's upload will be late as well.

Adrien didn’t think he would ever get the pleasure of seeing Multimouse again. It wasn’t too surprising that the mouse hero was none other than Marinette; she was one of the most amazing people he knew, and he wouldn’t put it past her to come up with such a master plan that cleverly utilized all of the miraculous at once.

That was why he was so excited to see her appear again after weeks of only being able to remember her. Ladybug’s decision to bring her back made sense for this akuma. It had the ability to multiply itself which required a large number of heroes, but ever since Miracle Queen happened it was no longer safe to use the heroes whose identities were exposed. It was very fortunate that Marinette was not one of the holders taken over by Miracle Queen since Multimouse’s ability to multiply was very much needed.

It was odd that Ladybug seemed to disappear after Multimouse showed up, but Chat decided not to think much of it. He trusted his lady, and seeing Multimouse in action was a treat that he never wanted to give up. In fact, Marinette was a lot like Ladybug when she was fighting. Calculated, serious and brave were all traits that Adrien considered to make Ladybug so desirable, so seeing Marinette exhibit them as well threw him off. The black clad hero found himself distracted so much by Multimouse that he made the poor decision to use cataclysm early on, leaving him under the pressure of detransforming while the Akuma still rampaged through Paris’ streets. Where the hell was Ladybug?

Eventually, Chat Noir had to run off as his transformation wore off. As he destransformed in a discrete alleyway, Adrien wondered to himself why Ladybug still hadn’t shown up. Multimouse was a great partner, but he did worry about her being left alone with the akuma. Ladybug was always an essential to the team, and he could have really used her lucky charm this time around. As Adrien handed his Kwami a large slice of camembert, he began convoluting a new plan in his head.

Before Plagg could engulf enough cheese to recharge however ,a voice called out his name.

“Adrien!”

Adrien whipped his head around as Plagg quickly hid in his shirt pocket. “Mari-I mean, Multimouse?”

“Adrien, it’s not safe here. You need to go hide!”

This wasn’t exactly what Adrien needed right now, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. He nodded in compliance, fighting the urge to say, “Anything you say, princess.” Multimouse then proceeded to jump down and scoop him up in her arms bridal style.

“I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

Marinette’s grip felt an awful lot like Ladybug’s. Yet another uncanny comparison between his good friend and the love of his life sent his heart soaring, even if he didn’t know why. All he could do during the entire ride was stare up at her, Marinette, like she was a DaVinci painting. It was almost as if he felt his face getting hot, but maybe that was just because they were moving so fast.

Multimouse on the other hand just seemed to be very focused on getting him somewhere safe. Adrien recognized the expression as one she usually had while she was working on something, such as homework or one of her designs. Not that he was constantly staring at her in class or anything….

Finally, Multimouse gently put him down right outside of the Agreste Mansion. “This is your place, right?” she asked, probably trying to not sound like she already knew where he lived.

“Yup,” Adrien responded, his voice becoming hoarse for some reason.

“Okay great!” Multimouse said, “B-Be safe, alright?”

So typical of Marinette to stumble over her words like that. When Adrien thought about it, she actually hadn’t done that around him in a while. Maybe she was just nervous about being in the suit. A lot changes when you’re wearing a mask. “I will,” Adrien replied, smiling brighter then the sun above him. This made Multimouse smile back at him. He could have sworn he felt signs of relief on her face as she did so, making his heart flutter in ways he didn’t know were capable around anyone who wasn’t Ladybug.

Sometimes Adrien forgot about just how much Marinette seemed to care about him. It was always weird having someone care about his well-being so much, since he wasn’t exactly used to it at home. That was always one of the things Adrien admired so much about her. Marinette always cared for her classmates, even if they didn’t always do the same for her.

As Multimouse left, Adrien was left with a sad feeling in his chest. He was about to see her again as Chat Noir, but he would give anything to be whisked away by her one more time.

“Are you going to just stare at her all day or are you going to go back and help her?” Plagg commented, causing Adrien to snap out of his trance.

“R-Right,” Adrien replied as she hid behind a nearby bush. “Plagg, Claws Out!”, he shouted, eager to see Multimouse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	4. Day 4: Hand Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hold......hands.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far :)
> 
> Also was reminded while writing this that I, like Marinette, tend to ramble over things that aren't exactly relevant to the point lmao.

Marinette still remembered the exact moment that Adrien’s hand first touched hers. That wasn’t much of a surprise, especially since it happened around the exact moment that she fell in love with him. It was an accidental touch; simply a means to transfer his umbrella from his hand to hers, but it was still magical.

All of the other hand touches briefly after that were still accidental. They would both reach for the same object, or accidentally brush against each other while standing. The first time Marinette remembers Adrien intentionally touching her hand was when his father was judging her bowler hat. The blush from that day would always creep back on her cheeks every time she thought about it. Marinette would never get over the sincerity of his hand touches, no matter how small they were.

Eventually, these hand touches started becoming more intentional. Of course they weren’t necessarily _holding_ hands yet, but Marinette couldn’t help but wonder why Adrien seemed to grab her hand at any opportunity. The first time he grabbed her hand was when Gamer came after her. Marinette didn’t think much of that because she knew he was only trying to protect her, but then protecting her turned into dragging her away from crazy fans, to _dancing_ with her, to grabbing her hand just because he could while they ran off with Kagami during the Bourgeois’ renewal of their vows. At this point, Marinette wouldn’t have been surprised if Adrien ended up holding her hand for real.

Then came the day where that exact thing happened, and Marinette had to admit that she wasn’t prepared for it.

A couple of weeks beforehand, Marinette was offered an internship by Audrey Bourgeois. The pretentious critic told the young designer that although she was disappointed that she didn’t decide to travel to New York with her, she still wanted her to work with her in Paris. As nasty as Audrey could be, Marinette couldn’t simply turn this opportunity down.

Marinette knew that she made a huge first impression on her, but Audrey still insisted that she turn in an application in order to make sure that her talent, “was still as fresh as it was before,” and guaranteed that if her portfolio was not up to standard that, “it would be thrown in the garbage.” Marinette assumed the sudden hostility was probably out of bitterness from her rejection of Audrey’s last offer, but the woman’s words still pounded through her head as she thoroughly put together her application.

It was an understatement to say that the young designer was stressed out. For weeks Marinette put most of her focus fixing up her portfolio and selling herself on the application form, even though she had numerous other things to juggle with that. The pressure was high, and Marinette would definitely say it had taken a toll on her.

Finally, it was the day that Marinette was going to find out if her internship application had been accepted. She sat outside of the school on the steps, staring hard at the email that she had received during class. The subject read, “Internship Application,” but Marinette couldn’t see enough of the actual message to know if she was accepted or not. Her nerves then began overtaking her, and now she was stuck staring at her phone screen rather than reading the email.

“Hey Marinette, you alright?”

Marinette turned towards the sweet silky voice of her crush as he appeared beside her. “Yeah,” she half lied, turning back towards her phone screen.

“You sure?”

Marinette took a moment before she gave in, sighing before turning her phone off. “I just got the email that’s probably going to determine my entire future, no big deal.”

“That sounds like it is a big deal.”

Marinette frowned as Adrien sat next to her. “So you haven’t read it yet?”

Marinette shook her head. “I noticed it right after class and then I got so distracted by it that I couldn’t walk home, so now I’m sitting on the front step contemplating my entire life because if I don’t get this internship then I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to do with myself….”

Adrien gave Marinette a soft smile before scooting a little closer. “I doubt you would give up fashion altogether if you didn’t get this internship.”

“You’re right, I was being a little overdramatic,” Marinette admitted, “But I’m still really nervous about it.”

“This is the one that Chloe’s mom offered to you, right?”

Marinette nodded solemnly.

“Then you should be fine! She loved the hat that you made for my father’s fashion show. Why would she not love everything else?”

Marinette sighed. “She was kind of mad about me not going with New York with her. When she talked to me about it she said that I had missed a big opportunity, but that she would give me a second chance. It just sounds like she’s expecting a lot from me this time, so if I even the slightest messed up on my application I know I’m done for…”

Adrien rested a hand on her shoulder, which was now a common way for him to calm her down. “You’re probably overthinking it. I know you have the talent to get in!”

“But if I don’t….” Marinette began, looking down at her feet. “If I don’t, then I’ll probably never get into an internship anywhere because Audrey will go around telling everyone how much of a failure I am, and no internship means no university will accept me which means I’ll never be a designer and I’ll have to work at my parent’s bakery for the rest of my life!”

Marinette looked at Adrien, who blinked. Yeah, she was totally overthinking it.

“How about we look at it together?” Adrien offered.

Marinette took in a deep breath in order to compose herself before she gave him a smile. “Okay.”

Adrien mimicked Marinette’s smile as he watched her turn her phone back on. Marinette opened up her email app and stared at the message again. “Oh god…..”

“You can do this,” Adrien reassured, “I believe in you.”

Marinette’s thumb hovered over her phone, but it didn’t dare touch the screen yet.

“Hey,” she heard Adrien say. “I’m right here. Don’t stress yourself out, okay?”

That was when it happened. He was holding her hand, squeezing it in an attempt to comfort her. Marinette could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute as she stared at their now intertwined fingers. Their hands connected naturally, as if they were made for eachother. Adrien’s soft squeeze put enough pressure to make her hand almost go numb, but she could feel the comfort spreading from the gesture into her veins. This handhold was _genuine,_ pure, full of _love._

Marinette looked up at him. He seemed to be so casual about it, as if holding her hand was a normal daily action for him. How could he be so calm when something like this made her barely able to function?

Fortunately however, as much as she was freaking out over Adrien’s affectionate gesture, it was making her feel better about the email. “Okay, here goes nothing,” she said, taking a deep breath before clicking on the email.

Both teens read the virtual letter intently, holding their breaths in anticipation. Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand even more as she read the words describing her acceptance into the internship. A large smile crept onto her face, making Adrien smile as well as her level of excitement quickly increased.

“I got in!”

The two shared a gleeful hug as Marinette squealed with joy. “I knew you would make it!,” Adrien exclaimed, gently patting Marinette’s back. Marinette’s heart fluttered as she relished in Adrien’s warm embrace. Sadly however, all good things had to come to an end. Adrien’s limo arrived not shortly after their affectionate exchange and he had to leave.

“Adrien, before you leave,” Marinette said, causing the blonde to turn around.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Adrien smiled. “Anytime.”

They waved as Adrien left, leaving Marinette to gush to herself about what just happened. She eventually recollected herself and made her way home to tell her parents the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	5. Day 5: Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette talk about what happened at a certain Wax Museum a while back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to get behind on my chapters? Maybe so....
> 
> Sorry this one took so long. Oof.

Adrien couldn’t have been more relieved after he and Marinette had exchanged pranks on eachother. The burden that he carried on his shoulders after the statue incident was pulling a huge weight on him, but now that he knew he could joke around with Marinette again he could finally put the awkward exchange in the past.

Or so he thought.

“Remember when you pretended to be a statue?”

Adrien almost choked on the water that he was currently drinking. He and Marinette were currently at the park waiting for Alya and Nino to show up so they could get some icecream together.

“I’m sorry?” Adrien managed to get out, his voice cracking a little as he gave her a confused look. Why would Marinette bring something like that up out of nowhere?

Marinette had seemed to notice his reaction, because she cowered a bit. “Sorry that completely came out of nowhere, didn’t it?” she asked, her face apologetic. “I was just looking at the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue over there and it came to mind….”

“Oh,” Adrien replied, looking over at the statue and smiling. He could continue admiring statue Ladybug for probably hours, but Marinette was his main focus right now. “I do remember it. I couldn’t get it out of my head after it happened.”

“Really?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded.

“It killed me inside for weeks after I saw you so upset. I didn’t feel any betterabout it until you pranked me on April fools.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Not at all.”

Marinette frowned at him, almost as if she was….worried? “I told you it was okay, though. You apologized, I apologized, so why did it bother you for so long?”

Adrien gulped. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this interrogation, but Marinette was one of those people who he couldn’t say no to. “I……”

Marinette’s frown grew. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable like that. It’s just…..I don’t like seeing you upset. I want to know what’s going on, you know?”

Adrien could feel his heart warming up at Marinette’s words. _She_ was the one who was the victim in that situation, yet she was sitting here comforting him? He truly did not deserve her.

Adrien sighed. “You already know but, I didn’t have many friends before I started going to school. You were my first ever real friend since Chloé.” He noticed Marinette slightly cringe at the mention of that name, but she nodded to indicate that she was listening. “I was so afraid of messing things up with any of you guys, so when Nino told me that you didn’t want to be around me I was really upset. Of course I was super relieved when I found out that you didn’t hate me, but I couldn’t help but think I messed it all up after I pulled that prank on you.”

Adrien then looked down dejectedly before feeling a hand gently touch his. Startled, he looked up to see that Marinette was holding his hand, . “I’d hate for you to think that you messed anything up, because you didn’t. Yeah, the prank sucked and you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, Adrien. Please don’t beat yourself up about it.”

This made Adrien smile. “Thank you, Marinette. That means a lot.”

They both smiled at eachother, adding warmth to the air as they shared this touching moment together. “So you asked me a bunch of questions….” Adrien began, shifting a little so that he was a bit closer to Marinette, “Now tell me, what was your scene with statue me _really_ about?”

Adrien could feel Marinette tense up. He knew it was a touchy question, but he couldn’t help but wonder what her intention behind it all was. Marinette claimed that her actions were also a prank, but the more Adrien thought about it, the less that seemed to be true.

“Well, I uh-um…….”

Marinette had let go of his hand and seemed to be struggling to find an answer. Adrien waited patiently for her; it _was_ a personal question. He could only imagine how embarrassed she was after she _kissed him_ , not knowing it was him. _Poor Marinette,_ he thought.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Adrien clarified, trying to make her more comfortable, “I’m just curious.”

Marinette bit her lip before she answered. “I was practicing.”

“Practicing?”

Marinette nodded.

“Practicing…..what exactly?”

“Well, you know…” Marinette began. She frantically looked around as if she was searching for an answer, which Adrien eventually recognized as her getting nervous. “Practicing being more confident.”

Adrien rose an eyebrow. Sure, Marinette could be shy at times, but he never thought of her as someone who was lacking confidence. “Being more confident with what exactly?”

Now Adrien felt like he was pushing it a little too much. He was about to apologize when Marinette replied. “Romance.”

Adrien’s heart stopped. He didn’t know why he was so surprised, since Marinette kissed him and all, but this was news that seemed to change a lot. “So…..you were practicing romance on a statue of me?”

This question seemed to make Marinette freak out a little. She nodded, but seemed to be ashamed of it. “Hey,” Adrien spoke, lifting her chin up that had sunk down after she nodded, “I’m not judging you. I’m actually flattered that you would choose me to practice on.”

Adrien didn’t mean to have a wink come out after that statement, but it seemed to affect Marinette in a way he never thought he would enjoy. He couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face as he watched her face turn a hot red color. Did he just make her blush?

Unfortunately, the moment abruptly ended when Alya and Nino finally showed up. “There you are,” Adrien heard Marinette say, who sounded kind of relieved. This made Adrien frown, but he supposed it was fair for her to feel a little more relaxed after he bushed her boundaries a little bit.

“Hey guys,” Adrien followed, standing up and meeting his two friends.

“Sorry we’re late,” Alya said, “We had to….take care of things.”

“Yeah, they were very important things that we had to do immediately so it took us a while, sorry!” Nino added, which gave him a nudge from Alya.

“Anyways,” Alya said, “Shall we get some icecream?”

“We shall,” Adrien replied, smiling as he began to walk with his friends. Spending time with everyone was wonderful, but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Marinette. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about that day at the Wax Museum. The way she caressed his face, the amorous poetry that she exchanged with him, the touch of her lips on his that sent him flying in surprise. By the time everyone had returned home, Adrien came to a conclusion: If Marinette really thought that she needed practice in the romance department, she was dead wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	6. Day 6: Aspik and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides to bring Aspik back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Uploading a chapter minutes after the deadline? Nah....
> 
> Seriously though I'm so sorry y'all. It's beginning to get more difficult to post my chapters on time, but I'm trying my best!

Marinette felt a lot of pressure on her as she opened the Miracle box in her room. This Akuma had proven itself to be quite difficult. So difficult in fact that the team needed someone who could analyze and come up with a plan without having the risk of being defeated. The snake miraculous was the obvious and perfect choice, but Marinette knew she couldn’t use Luka. She also knew that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to find other people she trusted. Judging by the difficulty of this Akuma, it would probably be best if she picked someone who had also has the snake Miraculous before.

Adrien at first protested, which Marinette had expected. He did spend months trying to save her the last time he had the miraculous, but she hoped that he would pull through this time around. It took a little bit of convincing, but Adrien eventually agreed and became Aspik.

Marinette cursed herself for becoming so distracted during the battle. Chat Noir failed to show up again when Aspik was with her, leaving her alone with Adrien as she desperately attempted to focus. This led to her wasting her Lucky Charm on a plan that didn’t end up working, something that had _never_ happened before.

“Marinette, what were you thinking?” Tikki scolded as she flew out of her chosen’s bag.

“I know Tikki, I messed up big time,” Marinette began, facepalming as she leaned against the wall of the building she was currently hiding behind. “I guess I was just so distracted by Adrien being there that I couldn’t think of a better plan.”

Tiiki frowned at Marinette as she munched on a cookie. “Are you sure picking Adrien again was the best idea?”

“I feel like it was my only option,” Marinette replied. “Besides, he is doing really well this time. _I’m_ the problem here, not him.”

Marinette continued to watch her Kwami eat. Right before Tikki could finish her snack however, she quickly hid back intothe bag, causing Marinette to look up.

“Adr-I mean, Aspik?” Marinette asked, looking up at him.

“Marinette,” Aspik said. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, well, you know, I’m hiding! From the akuma!”

Aspik nodded. He looked so serious as a hero, a trait that Marinette noticed was so far off from Chat Noir. That wasn’t too surprising though, for Adrien and Chat Noir were like light and day.

“Mind if I take you home? To be safer?”

Marinette happily nodded. Adrien was always such a gentleman, wasn’t he?

Aspik then proceeded to gently scoop her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. Marinette couldn’t help but blush; her crush was carrying her!

“Ready?”

Marinette quietly nodded, still blushing. _Adrien was carrying her._ **Adrien was carrying her!**

Aspik started moving towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery as Marinette stared up at him. It was nice to be able to get a better look at Aspik’s face since she wasn’t busy fighting alongside him. It was a bit disappointing to not be able to see his gorgeous locks, but the mask made his green eyes look way more intense than usual. How could Adrien manage to get even _more_ attractive?

“Marinette?”

Marinette blinked. “Yes?”

“You’re home.”

“Oh.”

Marinette stepped down onto her balcony before turning around and smiling at Aspik. “Thank you for taking me home,” she said.

“No problem,” Aspik replied. Marinette internally swooned as he walked a little closer to her and smiled. “Stay safe for me, okay?” he continued before lifting her hand and placing a light kiss onto it.

Marinette was unable to get a single word out before Aspik gave her a small salute and left. Did he really just do that?

“Marinette!” She heard Tikki shout.

“Can you believe it, Tikki? Adrien kissed my hand!”

“The akuma?”

“Oh, right, haha.”

Marinette transformed with the hope that she would be able to get the recent event out of her head. It turned out that taking a little break from fighting ended making her way more distracted than she was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all noticed a couple of parallels with my Multimouse and Adrien chapter. 
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	7. Day 7: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, for once in his life, starts connecting dots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I really like how this chapter turned out. Things are about to get a little more interesting...

Whenever Adrien had a bad day, he would read the Valentine from two years ago that was supposedly from Ladybug. Even if it wasn’t from Ladybug, it made him smile each time he read the words that so perfectly replied to his.

Adrien also never stopped wondering who it was who wrote the letter. He knew it had to be someone who went to his school, since he remembered throwing his poem away in the classroom garbage can. For a little bit he thought it might be Marinette, since the handwriting seemed to match, but he quickly threw away that idea once he remembered her relationship with Luka. Saying it was Marinette would just be wishful thinking.

But if it wasn’t Marinette, then who was it? Assuming it was one of the girls in his class, that ruled down many options. It obviously wasn’t Juleka, which meant it couldn’t have been Rose either. Mylène was with Ivan, and Alya was with Nino, even though they weren’t dating yet back then. Lila wasn’t in their class yet, so thank god it wasn’t her. That left Alix, Chloé, Sabrina, and, well, _Marinette_.

Adrien stared at the heart-shaped card in his hands. His Kwami floated close by, giving him a disapproving look. “It’s been years you know. How do you know that whoever wrote that card still feels that way now?”

Adrien sighed. “It may have been years since it was sent to me, but these words are still so genuine. Whoever wrote this poured their heart out on this card. I don’t think feelings like this go away that easily. I would know…”

Plagg shook his head, but left Adrien alone. The blonde looked back at the delicate red cursive written across the paper. Next to the letter sat the note that Marinette left a couple of months ago when she gave him her class notes to copy. Next to that, was the exchange of notes that the two shared on April fools.

_The handwriting is so similar,_ Adrien thought. The same soft round edges, the same elegant pen strokes, even the i was dotted the same! But Adrien already ruled out Marinette, right?

It could still be one of the other three. He knew Chloé liked him, even though he interpreted it as more of a friendship crush than anything else. Could it be possible that Sabrina had liked him all this time and was just afraid of saying it because of Chloé? It seemed plausible.

Then there was Alix. Alix wasn’t exactly the romantic type, but maybe this was her way of getting those feelings out. No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

“Why does she have to make the most sense?” Adrien complained, covering his face in frustration.

“Marinette?” Plagg replied, floating over to his chosen’s side.

“It’s the same handwriting Plagg. I don’t get it. How could someone like Marinette feel so strongly about me like that? It makes too much sense but it also doesn’t.”

“Maybe there are some things you haven’t noticed. You tend to be pretty dense sometimes.”

“Things I haven’t noticed? Like what?”

The black Kwami only shook his head before flying back to his camembert stash that he had piled on top of Adrien’s couch. _Great,_ Adrien thought, _he’s no help_ ** _and_** _my couch is going to smell later._

So then _hypothetically,_ if Marinette _did_ like him, what would he do about it? Adrien loved Ladybug. He would have to reject her, just like he did as Chat Noir. But if he rejected her, then that would ruin his friendship with her, which would then ruin his friendship with Alya, which then might ruin his friendship with Nino…..

“Why is this so hard?”

Maybe it was easier to just think that it wasn’t Marinette. But for some reason, there was a part of him that wanted it to be.

—————————————————————

“Hey Marinette, can you do something for me real quick?”

Marinette turned around and smiled at him. God, her smile was wonderful. “Sure!”

“So for our research project that we’re doing, I decided to do mine on handwriting and how it correlates to personality.” Marinette nodded as she listened to him. “So I’m having different people write down some words for me so I can analyze how they write certain letters.”

“Sounds cool. I’ll do it!”

“Great.”

Adrien handed over the sheet with the words on them. Hopefully Marinette wouldn’t be too suspicious about seeing the words, “love” and “heart” on the same list, but he tried mixing them up with other wordsin the poem that had nothing to do with romance.

“Here you go!” Marinette happily said, handing Adrien the sheet with her words written ever so beautifully.

“Thank you,” Adrien replied before heading out of the classroom. He held the red pen that he had Marinette use in his hand, hoping that it was the same color as the writing on the letter.

When Adrien got home, he immediately took out the Valentine and placed it right next to Marinette’s writing.

“Don’t you think this is a little desperate at this point?” Plagg asked, sounding a little irritated.

“I’m not desperate Plagg,” Adrien rebutted, “I’m just curious.”

Adrien sat down and analyzed the words, scanning from left to right as he compared those on the sheet to those on the card. Every single word that Marinette wrote looked exactly the same as the ones on the card.

Adrien couldn’t believe it. It had to be Marinette.

But it was two years ago. Surely she must have gotten over him by now. There was Luka, right? But then her response to his statue question….

_“I was practicing.”_

_“Practicing what?”_

_“Romance.”_

Maybe it _was_ true. Marinette was in love with him. Or maybe it wasn’t and Adrien was just jumping to conclusions. But if he was right…..

“I can’t reject her Plagg, not twice….”

“Then don’t.”

Adrien gave his Kwami an annoyed look, but he wasn’t completely opposed to not rejecting Marinette. He loved Ladybug, but maybe…

No. Marinette was still a friend that he cherished in a platonic way. He couldn’t ruin it with romantic feelings! But if _she_ had romantic feelings, and _he_ had romantic feelings….

But he doesn’t. Why was he even questioning it? _Did_ he like Marinette? Of course not, right? Sure, she was amazing, beautiful, kind, talented…..

“Nope, I can’t do this anymore,” Adrien said, walking over to his bed and laying down. Maybe he was starting to form _some_ sort of romantic feelings for his friend recently, but he knew it wouldn’t work. It wouldn’t be fair to Marinette if they dated while he still loved Ladybug. She deserved way better than that…..

“You like her, don’t you?” Plagg teased, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

Adrien couldn’t even answer with a no at that point. “I don’t know what to do Plagg.”

“I dunno, ask her out? Like a normal human being does?”

Adrien pouted at Plagg’s snarky comment, but it _was_ an option. But he still felt like it wasn’t the right one. Asking out Marinette, when he was in love with someone else….

“I can’t Plagg,” Adrien replied, his voice lowering in a dejected manner. “I love Ladybug. It’s very possible that I’m just transferring that love onto Marinette a little, and I wouldn’t want to compare her to someone that I liked first. That wouldn’t be fair to her.”

Plagg seemed to look like he wanted to say something, but Adrien didn’t push. Instead, he just closed his eyes and breathed in, attempting to forget about everything that had just happened. But he knew that no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it. Marinette most likely had feelings for him, and now he was confusing himself with his own feelings for her. Adrien had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He was in big trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real spicy now ;). 
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8: Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts noticing Adrien's odd behavior....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short but it's the start of some good development hehe

Adrien had been acting different recently. It was subtle, but Marinette knew every inch of that boy and she could tell when even the slightest things were off.

First of all, there were the looks. Marinette swore he was constantly looking at her. Everytime she turned around to face him, he quickly looked away. He had to be looking at her. Did she do something? Did he need to tell her something? Marinette had no idea.

Then there was just his mannerisms in general. It was as if he had adopted some of her own quirks: from stumbling over his own words to saying the most awkward things around her, Marinette couldn’t help but worry about him. Why was he starting to get nervous around her?

Then there was the day she made him speechless.

Marinette didn’t think it was a big deal. Adrien had seen her hair down before, when her hair ties fell off in the ball pit while she was fooling around with him and Kagami. Marinette remembered him saying it looked good, so she decided to wear it down for the picnic date that Alya had set up for the four of them. Adding a slight curl onto the ends of her hair made for a different look than last time, and it complemented the flow of her casual sundress that she wore.

“You look beautiful, Marinette,” Tikki complimented, smiling at her.

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette replied, admiring herself in the mirror. She was pretty proud of this look, and she hoped Adrien would appreciate it as much as she thought he would.

Needless to say, he probably appreciated it even more.

“Earth to Adrien, hello?” Alya said, waving her hand in front of the blonde’s face. Marinette watched as he slowly closed his mouth that was agape moments ago.

“S-Sorry,” he replied, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. There he was again, stuttering like she used to around him.

“You looked like you were in a totally different plane of existence dude,” Nino commented, chuckling as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Marinette kept her eyes on him, watching as he became increasingly more flustered.

Alya walked over to Marinette and gave her a quick nudge. “Looks like you took the words right out of him,” she whispered, winking as Marinette blushed and waved her off. She wasn’t wrong however, and that made Marinette’s heart flutter as the four found a place to set up their picnic.

What happened after that wasn’t anything special. It was a wonderful time spent with friends, but everything was casual. It was as if the prior event had been forgotten about.

Well, almost. Alya and Nino left quickly after the picnic was over, leaving Marinette alone with Adrien. Being without Alya and Nino made the tension resurface, and Marinette had to get it out of her.

“Were you….okay earlier?” she asked, looking up at her crush with a worried look. He stared back at her for what seemed like a little too long before replying.

“Y-yeah,” he replied, “I guess I just caught up in, well…..”

He rubbed the back of his head again. “Caught up in what?” Marinette asked, although she pretty much knew the answer.

“You.”

Marinette blinked, The straightforwardness of that answer admittedly threw her off. She felt bad for taking so long to respond, but how could she? Adrien Agreste, the love of her life, just basically said that her appearance alone left him standing there for a straight minute unable to move or speak. What was she supposed to say to that?

“I’m sorry, was that weird to say?”

Marinette snapped back into reality. Adrien looked sad, as if he thought that he did something wrong. “No! Not at all!” Marinette reassured, taking his hand into hers. “I always get caught in your gorgeous looks, I mean look at you, gorgeous! No!”

Marinette let go of Adrien’s hand in shame, but there was an odd feeling of relief that she was back to being the one who stumbled over their words. Adrien seemed to be okay with this as well, because he gave a light chuckle before continuing to talk to her. “Good to know I’m not the only one then.”

_Not the only one?_ Was he really that enamored by her looks?

“So you think I’m gorgeous?” Marinette asked. It seemed to be confirmed at this point, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“I-of course I do! Who couldn’t?” Adrien replied, making Marinette blush with a smile. “Especially with your hair down. Have you ever thought about wearing it like that more often?”

Marinette smiled even more. “I just might now that you’ve said it,” she replied. Adrien smiled as well, leaving the two to look at eachother for a solid couple of minutes before Adrien checked his phone and frowned.

“I have to go,” he said.

“That’s okay.”

“Can I walk you home first?”

“Sure.”

The two proceeded to walk back to Marinette’s house, chatting casually in the rose sunlight until they waved goodbye. Marinette smiled as she watched Adrien leave. She still didn’t know what exactly was going on with him, but she wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	9. Day 9: Alternate Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino play one of their favorite games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting prompt to come up with since I obviously can't have an AU chapter in this fic! I hope y'all like this one :)

**Day 9: Alternate Timeline**

Adrien and Nino had a fun game that they would play in their free time called, “Alternate Universe.” The rules were simple: One of them would give the other a hypothetical situation, starting with, “In an alternate universe…”, followed by a question, then the other would answer the question. The two bros loved to go back in forth with the craziest ideas, leading to some of the most interesting conversations they have ever had.

“Alright,” Adrien began, giving Nino a smirk before he continued. “In an alternate universe where we were dogs, which dog breed would we each be?”

Nino chuckled, clearly amused by Adrien’s question. “I’ve been told by many people that I look like a dachshund, so I’d probably be that. You on the other hand, you’re totally a golden lab.”

“Why do you say that?” Adrien asked.

“Blonde, friendly, it fits you perfectly!”

Adrien laughed with his friend. He always loved coming up with these ridiculous questions. “Okay, your turn.”

Adrien watched as Nino thought to himself. He knew this question was going to be good.

“Got it.”

“Hit me.”

“Okay,” Nino began, “In an alternate universe where Ladybug didn’t exist…”

Adrien let out a gasp. “How could you suggest something like that?”

“I’m not finished dude! Chill out,” Nino commented, laughing at his friend’s reaction.

“Okay, continue, but I already don’t like this question.”

Nino laughed again before he finished. “In an alternate universe where Ladybug didn’t exist, who would you go after?”

Adrien froze. That was _not_ the question he was expecting. “I…..what?”

“You heard me,” Nino said, “If you didn’t have Ladybug to obsess over, who would be the next girl to catch your eye?”

Adrien gulped, taking in the question slowly. He didn’t want to imagine a world without Ladybug, but what _if_ she didn’t exist? Would he be in love with someone else? _Could_ he ever love someone else?

Adrien immediately had a name come to mind, but he promised himself he wouldn’t consider it. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t look like you don’t know.”

Adrien gave his friend a small glare before he continued protesting. “Can we just move on?”

“Not until you say it.”

“Say what?”

“That you like her.”

So he knew. Wait, he _knew?_

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because…….”

“Are you afraid to admit it?”

Adrien frowned. He wouldn’t necessarily say he was _afraid,_ but he knew that he didn’t like the idea of what he was about to say. “No, I know I like Marinette.”

“There it is!”

“ _But,”_

Nino gave him a confused look. “But what?”

“I love Ladybug.”

“Dude!”

“It’s still true, Nino. I love Ladybug, and that means I can’t let myself love Marinette. She doesn’t deserve to be a second choice.”

“Would she really be a ‘second choice’ though?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. “You say you like Ladybug, but you’ve met her like, what, twice now? Marinette has been your friend for two years. You know her way better.”

_If only he knew_ , Adrien thought. If he wasn’t Chat Noir, Nino would be right. But he was, which meant that he still had a special connection with Ladybug that would never go away. “I would still feel bad. I still have feelings for Ladybug.”

“I think you’re stopping yourself from being happy dude.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always worried about how others are going to feel. You said that a relationship with Ladybug would never work out, so why are you torturing yourself by still going after her? Honestly, Marinette is way more attainable. If you just dated her-“

“That’s enough, Nino,” Adrien said, getting up from the park bench that they were sitting on. “I think I’m done playing. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Nino seemed to be thrown off by Adrien’s small outburst, but he gave in and nodded before they said their goodbyes. Adrien’s walk home felt like it lasted forever, with his mind constantly going back and forth between his ideas and Nino’s. He loved Ladybug, but Nino was right about what that love was doing to him. The countless rejections were slowly wearing away at him, but his loyalty never ceased to betray him over and over again. He was pretty sure that Marinette liked him, so if he were to ask her out, the likely answer to that would be yes.

As Adrien walked back into his room, he decided that he would think about it. It was about time that he accepted his feelings for Marinette, but he still wanted to keep things friendly with her for now. Or at least he was going to try…..

Adrien didn’t want to mess things up with Marinette, but he knew for sure that he did want something more with her, and that was going to be hard to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Adrien. If only you knew......


	10. Day 10: Charm Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comforts Marinette before her first day of working for Audrey Bourgeois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love this chapter. 
> 
> It's short but sweet! I promise :)

Marinette paced around her room continuously, unable to stop her legs from moving back and forth in nervous motion.

“You should probably sit, Marinette,” Adrien’s voice spoke from her computer screen. Marinette turned to face him, noticing that he had a look of concern on his face.

“Oh, you noticed that, didn’t you?” She sheepishly said, smiling nervously at him.

“You’ve been walking around your room for the past five minutes,” Adrien replied, laughing a little.

“Oops.”

Marinette finally sat down, but was still fidgeting.

“You’ll be fine, Marinette. Your application was accepted, so what do you have to worry about?”

Marinette bit her lip. “What f]if I mess up on the first day, Adrien? Audrey would immediately regret picking me and then she would spread the news of how much of a failure I am to _everyone_ and then-“

“Marinette, please relax,” Adrien requested, causing Marinette to stop and sigh.

“Sorry,” she said.

“Don’t apologize,” Adrien began, smiling gently through the computer, “I know you get nervous easily. I get nervous too sometimes.”

“You do?” Marinette asked. _Of course he gets nervous, idiot! Everyone gets nervous!_

“Yeah, I guess I’m just better at hiding it.”

“Oh.”

“But do you want to know how I manage it?”

Marinette was intrigued. Adrien was about to show her something that could be life-changing. “How?”

Marinette did not expect Adrien’s next move. He held up an object to the camera, which was none other than her lucky charm bracelet that she gave him. “Whenever I’m nervous about something, I always remember that I have this,” Adrien continued, winking after his sentence. Marinette nearly fell from her chair, but luckily was able to catch herself before she tumbled backwards. “I carry it around always, but sometimes I like to wear it so that I have a constant reminder that you’re there for me. It always calms me down during bad times…”

“R-Really?” Marinette stuttered, holding her chest in case her heart decided to break out of it.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, setting down the bracelet and looking back at the camera. “I was thinking maybe you could try it with yours. Whenever you’re feeling anxious, all you have to do is look down and you’ll know that I’m right here, supporting you.”

Marinette hoped that the blush on her face wouldn’t show up on Adrien’s computer screen.

“Or you can do something else, it doesn’t have to be-“

“No!” Marinette interrupted. “I love that idea.”

Her smile was warm, and it was almost as if it radiated through FaceTime onto Adrien’s face as well. “I’m glad I could help,” Adrien said.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

“Anytime.”

Marinette was very thankful that Adrien had become someone she could easily talk to. Alya was her usual go-to for her problems, but Marinette realized that dumping all of her baggage onto one person was maybe not the best idea. Besides, Adrien always had the best advice.

The next day Marinette arrived at her internship confidently. As she walked through the large glass doors of her new workplace, she look down at her wrist, smiling at the idea that Adrien was looking out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	11. Day 11: Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes up with a plan to finally win against Marinette in Mecha Strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really posting a chapter 2 days late? Yeah.....

****Adrien always loved playing video games with Marinette. Over the years, video games had become one of their things that they shared together. However, within all of the years of playing games against Marinette, Adrien still had yet to beat her.

Marinette was an undefeatable machine when she was gaming. No matter how many strategies he tried, she always seemed to figure it out and counter it with her own. Adrien didn’t know how she did it, but he admired her for it. It was one of the many things that Marinette just happened to be amazing at.

Adrien never thought he would see the day that he won against Marinette in a video game, but today he had the perfect plan. As Marinette greeted him at her doorway, he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of it. As usual, Marinette led him to the living area and set up Mecha Strike on the big screen before they sat down and claimed their controllers.

“Ready to lose again?” Marinette asked with a mischievous smirk.

“We’ll see about that,” Adrien replied, winking at her. She seemed to be a little thrown off, but quickly regained herself as she hit start. This was going well so far.

Adrien let her win the first couple of rounds as usual. Well, he still _tried_ to win, but without his master plan in action there was basically no hope for him. “Wanna keep going?” Marinette asked. It had been about four rounds of playing, which Adrien thought was a good time to initiate his victory.

“Of course,” Adrien said, “I have a feeling I’m going to win this one.”

“Do you now?”

Adrien nodded. “Actually, I think I am so confident I’m going to win, that I want to make a bet.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“Positive.”

Adrien wanted to slap himself. The bet was _not_ supposed to be part of the plan, so now he had to win. Hopefully his strategy was as genius as he thought when he was came up with it back at home.

“Okay, what’s the bet then?”

“If I win…” Adrien began, thinking to himself. “If I win, you have to wear your hair down at school everyday for a week.”

“That’s it?” Marinette asked, laughing.

“Okay then, I’ll add to it,” Adrien began, “But you still have to do the first one.”

“Okay.”

“If I win, you _also_ have to watch Zombie Slayer 3 with Nino, Alya and I.”

Marinette gasped. “No, not that! Anything but that!”

“You’re the one who wanted me to make it better!”

Marinette huffed as she crossed her arms. “Whatever, I know I’m going to beat you anyway.”

“And what will I have to do?”

“If I win,” Marinette began, looking at him devishly, “No puns for a month,”

“What? N-“

“ _And….”_

Adrien gulped. Marinette really was ruthless.

“No croissants, for a week.”

“You _wouldn’t.”_

Marinette nodded. Adrien stared her down.

“It’s on.”

“That it is.”

The game started as usual, with Marinette getting a head start with various combos right off the bat. Adrien still to this day had no idea how she did it, but what she didn’t know is that he was about to change the game for good. About half way through, Adrien looked over at Marinette and smiled. “You know,” he started, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the screen, “If I win this, it would really be a miracle. I would do anything to see you with your hair down again.”

Adrien saw Marinette open her mouth slightly in shock and look over at him. His plan was working….

“Then again, I think anyone would. Your hair looks absolutely gorgeous down.”

Adrien could tell that Marinette was starting to get frustrated. Her face was scrunched and her tongue was sticking out, which was a common gesture of hers that he noticed whenever she was in heavy concentration.

“”Not that you aren’t gorgeous everyday, I mean, look at yourself! So pretty….”

“What are you doing, Agreste????” Adrien heard Marinette mutter underneath her breath, causing him to chuckle.

“I’m just telling you how beautiful you are.”

“Right now???? Is this a good time for that?”

“Anytime is a good time for it. I just felt like you needed to know.”

The gears in Marinette’s head seemed to click as she turned back at the screen. She seemed pissed, but Adrien was determined to win.

“You know everything I’m saying is true right?”

“Stop it…..”

Adrien smiled. “I meant every word of that.”

“I know, can we just continue the game?”

Adrien smiled even more as Marinette looked back him. Her face was angry, but her blush said otherwise. Adrien was doing exactly what he planned to do.

“I don’t know,” Adrien began as he completed a final combo, leading Marinette’s character into a defeat, “Can we?”

Marinette’s mouth opened wide as she looked back at the screen. “Not f-fair!” She shouted, tossing her controller to the side and glaring at him. “You cheated! You-“

“All I did was compliment you. How was that cheating?”

“I-you-but…”

Adrien grinned as Marinette gave up, crossing her arms as she pouted. “I hate you.”

“Do you? Because you seemed to like what I was saying.”

“Ugh!”

Adrien laughed one more time, before he scooted closer and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s hard to take it in, but I did win.”

Marinette looked up at him with a frown. “Well played….”

“So, I’ll see you at movie night?”

“Ugh, yes…”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can officially say that the quarantine has hit me hard. I apologize if many of my chapters end up being late. Take care you guys.


	12. Day 12: Piano Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes a piano lesson from Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? 
> 
> Hi there. I have rediscovered that I am horrible at staying on top of things. I deeply apologize that I had fallen behind so long ago, but I am pleased to announce that I have recovered and am back on track! I will be posting all of the chapters leading up to tonight's right after this one, so keep reading! Thank you all for your patience and I hope everyone is safe out there during quarantine! 
> 
> P.S: Online college is hard, don't do it.

Whenever Marinette found herself hanging out with Adrien, it was usually at her place. Very rarely would she get the opportunity to go to his, but his father seemed to like her which gave her more of an in than others.

The times that she was able to walk into Adrien’s ginormous room were amazing. Everything she touched belonged to Adrien, everything _smelled_ like Adrien, _and_ she was with Adrien! What was there to complain about?

“Marinette?”

Marinette blinked. Adrien was looking at her. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for probably a minute now. Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Guess I was-“

“Daydreaming?” Adrien finished, chuckling a little.

Marinette blinked. It still threw her off how much Adrien knew her at this point. “Yeah, yeah I was.”

“That’s okay,” Adrien continued. “Anyways, I was asking if you wanted to hear me play a song I’ve been working on.”

“Oh! I would love to!” Marinette replied, smiling.

“Great.”

Adrien took her hand, _god bless him,_ and led her to the center of his room before activating the piano lever with an effortless trick shot. It still baffled Marinette how he so easily did that. _Must have been a lot of practice,_ she thought.

After the piano rose to the floor of his room, Adrien took a seat on the bench and patted the spot right next to him. “Oh, you want me to…?”

Adrien nodded, and Marinette sat next to him on the seat. He smiled at her before he set his hands gently on the keys. Then he began to play.

The melody was beautiful. Marinette could feel herself swoon as she listened to Adrien play. She stared down at his hands, watching how delicately he touched the keys of the piano as the song continued. Marinette almost felt like he was looking at her as he played, but maybe that was just her hallucinating.

The song ended with one last chord as Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled. “That was wonderful,” she said.

“You think so?” Adrien asked, smiling back at her.

“Definitely.”

The two shared a moment of silence before Marinette continued to speak. “I don’t know how you do it. You’re so talented, Adrien. I wish I could play like you do.”

Adrien seemed to be caught off guard by her comment, because he gave her a weird look. “You’re good at a lot of things too, you know.”

“I know,” Marinette began, frowning at the piano, “But music was always something I wanted to get into. I guess I just never did.”

“I see,” Adrien replied, looking down at the piano with her. “Would you like me to teach you?”

“Eh?” Marinette said, looking back up at Adrien. “You mean it?”

“Yeah! I’m sure you’ll be playing sonatas in no time!”

“I….I would love that Adrien, but you don’t have to.”

“No, it’ll be my pleasure, really. Why don’t we start now?”

“Okay.”

Adrien shifted a little to the left so that Marinette could have more room. “May I?” he asked politely, hovering his hand over hers. Marinette nodded and he set his hand down, causing Marinette to blush madly. Then he stood up and moved so that he was behind her, and he now had both hands on top of hers. “So first I want to move your hands into the traditional hand position. It’s simple, because all you have to do is place each finger on a different white key. How about we place your hands so that you’re starting on C?”

“Where’s C?” Marinette asked, frantically looking at the piano. There were a _lot_ of keys, all seemingly looking up at her threateningly.”

“Oh, my bad,” Adrien apologized. “This key right here is C.” He then proceeded to point to a white key in the middle of the piano. “That’s middle C specifically. It’s basically the connecting point between the bass and the soprano.”

“That’s like, Low and high, right?”

“Yeah! See, you got it!”

Marinette smiled confidently. “So I put a finger on this note then?”

“More specifically your right thumb. Since we’re starting on C, you need the first finger of that hand to be on it.”

“Okay,” Marinette said, doing so. She felt like she was starting to understand what Adrien wanted. If she played each note up, it would be like a scale, right?

“Now place the rest of your fingers so that they all rest on top of the next key.”

“Got it.”

“Great! I think you’re getting it.”

Adrien’s reassurance always managed to boost Marinette’s confidence. In no time, she was beginning to play a couple of scales that Adrien taught her. They were super slow, but she was able to get the notes correct! By the end of the day, Marinette felt like she accomplished a lot.

“You did amazing today,” Adrien complimented, making Marinette blush as she was about to head back home.

“Only because I had an amazing teacher,” she replied, smiling at him.

Adrien laughed before opening the door for her ever so politely. “You know…”

“Hm?” Marinette asked, whipping back around.

“We can have more lessons, if you want. I can teach you how to play some of the songs I learned as a kid, or….”

“I’d love to.”

“Great! Let’s do it.”

The two exchanged goodbyes before Marinette left. Hopefully piano lessons would become a thing for them. She would use anything as an excuse to see Adrien after school more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty fun chapter to write since I am currently taking my own piano classes. The life of a music major...
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	13. Day 13: Scarf Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally figures out who really made him that scarf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter you have no idea.

Some of Adrien’s most prized possessions were those that Marinette made for him. Most of them were little things, such as hats and bracelets, but it was really the love that she seemed to put into them that made his heart warm up everytime he looked at them. They were made specifically for him, by one of the most amazing people he knew. How could that _not_ be awesome?

It was a chilly night, which was a bit odd for the end of April, but nonetheless he was still required to do an evening photoshoot. That was why he was currently looking for his scarf that his father gave him a couple of years ago, which was kept somewhere with the rest of his sewn gifts.

“Ah, there you are!”

Adrien smiled as he picked up the turquoise cloth. He took a moment to admire it before putting it on and heading out for the night.

————————————————————

As soon as Adrien returned home, he flopped onto his bed from exhaustion. Nighttime photoshoots were always difficult to endure, especially since he was more of a morning person.

Adrien took off the scarf and looked at it once more. The wooly fabric never failed to keep him nice and warm in the cold, which he adored. It was also his favorite shade of blue, a color that he often compared Ladybug’s eyes to when he flirted with her. The swooning quickly halted however as Adrien noticed something strange about the item in front of him.

“Did this always have gold embroidery on it?” Adrien wondered out loud, rubbing his thumb over the shiny letters as he read them. “Wait…..”

Adrien immediately got up and walked back over to where his other gifts lay. He looked inside and picked up a little top hat that Marinette had made for him not too long ago. Turning it over, Adrien saw the same golden letters written inside. His mouth opened in surprise as he began to take it all in.

_“I always sign my designs…”_

The flashback to his father’s bowler hat competition confirmed it. Marinette wrote her signature on everything she created. If her name was on the scarf, that meant…….

“This whole time……” Adrien said as he grabbed his phone and dialed Marinette’s number. He needed to set a couple of things straight…

“Hi Adrien, what’s up?” Marinette’s voice chimed through the phone.

“I need to ask you a very important question.”

There was a slight pause. Hopefully that didn’t mean she was nervous. What did she think he was going to say?

“Yeah? What is it?”

Marinette’s voice was a little shaky, but Adrien tried to shrug that part off as he continued. “Did you happen to make me a scarf for my birthday a couple of years ago?”

The next pause was even longer. Adrien could feel the anticipation killing him as he waited for Marinette to respond.

“Uh…..maybe?”

“It’s kind of a yes or no question.”

“……..how did you find out?”

Adrien brought the scarf back with him to his bed and sat down. “You signed it. Like you do with all of your other designs. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it until now…”

“Oh, right, haha…”

There she was again with the nervous energy. Adrien was a bit confused. It was possible that it could have something to do with her _liking_ him, but why did she seem to be wary of this conversation? In fact, the more he thought about it, the weirder the situation in itself was. Adrien had no idea Marinette made this for him until just now, and this gift was given to him around two years ago.

“Marinette?”

“Mm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yet another pause came from the other end, so Adrien decided to continue. “You heard me say it was from my father multiple times. How come I had to figure it out myself?”

Adrien either hallucinated or he heard Marinette gulp. “You see…..”

“Marinette, I’m not mad at you.”

“I know.”

“So just tell me…”

“Okay.”

Adrien waited until Marinette finally gave him the answer he was looking for.

“When you came to school the next day, I was so glad that you were wearing my gift, but then you said it was from your father. You looked so happy, so I didn’t want to ruin that for you….”

“So you let him take the credit? For something that _you_ put time and effort into for me?”

“Yeah, I guess I did. But you know what, Adrien?”

“What?”

“I did it for you. I wanted you to feel like you had something from your dad, even if it actually wasn’t. I would give up anything to make sure you were happy.”

Adrien was startled by Marinette’s response. Did she really mean that? Would she _actually_ give up anything for the sake of his happiness? Maybe it was true after all, considering she didn’t tell him for years that this scarf was made by her. Maybe she really did like him that much……

“So you really thought that not telling me was the better option?”

“I thought you said you weren’t mad…”

“I’m not, I just wish that you would have said something. It’s always nice knowing that a friend is looking out for me. I don’t want you to give up your work for me. I don’t want you to give up _anything_ …”

Another small pause passed before Marinette spoke one last time. “That’s not going to stop me, you know. You can’t stop me from caring about you.”

That was before she said goodnight and ended the call. Adrien was awestruck.

As he lay back down under his covers to attempt to fall asleep after that conversation, Adrien held the scarf to his chest and thought about the girl who just spilled out a lot of feelings onto him. He still couldn’t believe that any person other than his mother could hold so much love for him, especially Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If she kept this up, Adrien was going to be a mess for sure. No, he was _already_ a mess, but he would become even worse if she continued. But Adrien still knew that he couldn’t initiate anything with Marinette. If she really truly did have that much love and care for him, to the point that she would sacrifice _anything_ for him to be happy, there was no way that he would _ever_ deserve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	14. Day 14: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette lost the bet, which means she has to watch Zombie Slayer III. Will she survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being kinda long oops. 
> 
> Oh well I really enjoyed this one. Enjoy having some Marinette and Alya perspective!

Okay so I wrote this REALLY LONG chapter and it took me SO LONG to write and when I highlighted the whole thing I clicked PASTE INSTEAD OF COPY so then chapter 13 PASTED ITSELF ONTO MY CHAPTER AND THEN IT DISAPPEARED. Anyways this was going to be a super cute scene where the core four got together to watch the scary movie and Marinette was going to hate it and then Alya and Nino were going to prank them and scare both of them and it was SO GOOD SO NOW I'M MAD AND I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN but it's okay so I'm just going to go post the rest of my chapters now and CLICK COPY THIS TIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	15. Day 15: Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in the mental sate to write a chapter summary for this :(.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still having a mental breakdown? I'm just trying to get these all done ahahahahah

Friendship was a concept that Adrien had become increasingly more familiar with over the years. As he perused through his growing relationships with others, he began to realize that with friendship came sacrifices. Nino standing up to his father to let him have a birthday party. His classmates breaking into his house to let him have a house party. There were so many things that friends did for eachother that Adrien greatly appreciated. 

If anyone won the sacrifice award however, it had to be Marinette. Adrien still couldn’t believe that she had spent years without telling him that the scarf that he had received on his birthday was made by her. The fact that she was willing to let that go on, just so that he would be happy? It was insane. 

The only thing that made Adrien feel better was knowing that he had made sacrifices for Marinette as well. He remembered the day that Lila had almost gotten Marinette expelled from school. He knew he had to do something, which is why he let himself form a fake collaboration with the liar so that Marinette could return to school. Marinette wasn’t aware of that, but sacrifices didn’t need to be shared. In fact, it was better if they weren’t.

Now here he was sacrificing his own happiness for hers. Adrien knew that he would be happy if he and Marinette were together, but it wouldn’t be right if he dated her while he still liked Ladybug. It would be selfish to date her just because he wanted to be with someone, right? Yes, he knew he liked her, but if he wasn’t ready to fully commit to her he knew that she would eventually suffer under a relationship with him. 

So that was why he had to make a sacrifice. He could feel the pining starting to develop; feelings that he had felt for Ladybug were beginning to apply themselves to Marinette. These feelings also hurt the same, because Adrien knew he couldn’t have her. 

It sucked, but it needed to be done. Adrien couldn’t get rid of the feelings he had for Marinette. He couldn’t deny them either. However, he still refused to take any action. 

Unless…..

No. He couldn’t. Or could he? 

Ladybug had taken over his heart for years, but Adrien had recently come to the acceptance that she would never love him back. He tried forgetting her with Kagami, but Ladybug still managed to plague his mind. That was why he had to call things off with her. 

But Marinette? Marinette was different. Marinette made him feel things that not even Ladybug could make him feel. Maybe Marinette could be the one to finally take him away from his Ladybug fantasies. 

Maybe the real sacrifice Adrien needed to make was to let go of his lady once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @marinette-the-clarinet idk


	16. Day 16: Rejected Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out some juicy information hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Day 16: Rejected Heroes**

As Adrien began acting more and more weird around her, Marinette became more and more suspicious. So suspicious in fact that she began following him to see why. It wasn’t necessarily stalking per say, it was more a friend checking up on their other friend to make sure they were okay, right?

Anyways, Marinette was currently evesdropping-er, listening in on Adrien’s conversation with Nino. This time around, she found out some _interesting_ information….

“Are you for real dude?”

“I’m for real. I’m going to get over her.”

Marinette covered her mouth so that the two wouldn’t hear her squeal. With this context, Marinette assumed that Adrien was talking about the mystery girl that he was in love with, who she was almost positive was Kagami. Was it true? Was Adrien _really_ moving on from her? Marinette was so sure that he and Kagami had a lot of chemistry, so it baffled her that Adrien wasn’t going after her.

“That’s like, a big deal dude. You’ve been in love with this girl for years…”

Years? Well that was obviously an exaggeration. She and Adrien had only known Kagami for about one year!

“I know, but I need to move on. She’ll never love me back, which means I need to be with someone who can love me like I love them. I think I’m starting to realize that I too deserve to be happy, you know?”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at that, but she also felt a little sad for Adrien. It was an odd thing for him to say, because Marinette knew that Kagami was interested in him. Did Adrien really think so lowly of himself that he couldn’t see how much others loved him? Then again, he still had no idea that _she_ liked him, so she wouldn’t put it past him.

“Hell yeah you do!” Nino shouted. Marinette tried to not laugh at his enthusiasm before continuing to “listen in”.

“I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna get over Ladybug.”

Marinette choked on air. _Ladybug?????_ ** _That’s_** _who he was in love with? Me?_

But then that meant……

“Adrien’s getting over me….”

Soon after she came to the realization, Adrien and Nino left together, leaving Marinette alone behind a wall with her own thoughts.

“Tikki, this is a disaster!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Adrien was in love with me this whole time? I…I could have shown up to his house as Ladybug and we could have secretly dated and-“

“Marinette,” Tikki began, giving Marinette a look of disapproval, “Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?”

Marinette stopped and frowned. “You’re right Tikki,” she began, “That probably wouldn’t have worked out anyway. But now he’s getting over me, so even if I did have a chance with him I sure don’t now…”

“Not exactly,” Tikki said. “You’re still Marinette, aren’t you?”

Marinette blinked. “You’re right Tikki!” She exclaimed, smiling. “I am Marinette. Maybe I can get him to like me again.”

Now if Marinette wasn’t an idiot, she would know that she had already succeeded in doing so. However, with these two continuously missing every hint that’s thrown their way, this was still only the beginning……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	17. Day 17: Life swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so hard to come up with like you have no idea cause this aim't an AU boys and I'm still losing it hhhhhhh

**Day 17: Life Swap**

Adrien loved going to Marinette’s place. Her parents were always welcoming, gave him lots of food and hugs, and he got to spend time with his good friend that he now knew he was crushing on.

Adrien never missed an opportunity to spend a day with the Dupain-Cheng’s. When he was with them, it almost felt like they were his own family. It was nice to think of having the love and support that he lacked at his own home.

Sometimes Adrien wondered what it would be like to live Marinette’s life. Sometimes he thought to himself how much he wished he could live her life. However, Adrien didn’t mean to say it out loud while he was at her house one time.

When Marinette gave him a shocked look, he knew he fucked up. “Why do you say that?” she asked.

Adrien swallowed. He definitely didn’t mean to say that, and now he felt bad.

“Well…..” Marinette leaned in a little. She seemed interested in his answer, so he knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this question if he tried. “You have two parents who love you unconditionally. They’re always there for you, they give you a lot of hugs, and you always see them. You’re allowed to hang out with your friends and you get to relax at home without having five million activities after school. You have so many people who find you absolutely amazing and talented, and well, you are! You have like, the perfect life…”

Marinette only stared at him in response. This only made him feel even more guilty. “Sorry….”

“No, it’s okay. I….didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, shuffling awkwardly and looking down. “I guess you could say I’m a little envious.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Marinette said. “I would just call it longing. You want something that you feel like you can’t have. I get it….”

“You do?”

“Of course I do.”

Adrien smiled. He was very surprised, and relieved, that Marinette didn’t judge him for what he said. “Thanks for listening. I haven’t really opened up to many people about that.”

“Anytime,” Marinette replied. Adrien couldn’t help but notice her face however. She seemed sad, as if she was starting to feel bad for him…

“I don’t want you to feel bad for me,” Adrien began, “I guess I was just thinking out loud. Then you seemed really curious so I explained myself. I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. I just wish you had a better life. You deserve a lot more than what you get, you know.”

“Thanks.”

Marinette always managed to make things a little more positive. It was hard to open up about such a sensitive topic, but it seemed easier to talk to Marinette about anything.

“You have a photoshoot tomorrow, right?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Oh.”

“Anyways….”

Adrien looked back over to her. She was smiling, so maybe this was a good thing.

“I was thinking that maybe I could come?”

Adrien immediately lit up. “Yes! You totally should!”

“Great! I’ll be there.”

Adrien was very happy now. A solemn conversation quickly turned into a great opportunity as Marinette offered to accompany him at his next photoshoot. He felt way better now knowing that Marinette wanted to be there for him as much as she could. He may not be able to swap lives with her, but maybe one day they could share one together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out @marinette-the-clarinet


	18. Day 18: Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette visits Adrien at his photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done! Finally caught up and boy does it feel good! 
> 
> Still upset about chapter 14 but you win some you lose some I guess hahaha :).
> 
> Anyways my birthday was today so I just had to make this one cute! I'll make it a little birthday present for myself

Marinette had convoluted the perfect plan. Asking Adrien to accompany him at his photoshoot was the first genius idea she had, but as she carried the box in her arms she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist what was inside. The easiest way to get to a man _was_ through his stomach, right?

Once Marinette arrived, she waved towards Adrien who was currently posing near the fountain park. She could tell he noticed her, because his smile seemed to turn a bit more genuine as she walked towards the scene.

“Can I have a short break?” Marinette heard Adrien ask, almost in a pleading tone. She saw his photographer nod before he happily walked over to her.

“Hey Marinette!” he called. “What’s in the box?”

“Open it and you’ll see.”

Marinette watched as Adrien opened the box to reveal a bunch of Dupain-Cheng bakery pastries. “Oh my god,” he said, “These are all for me?”

“Yup!”

“I love you.”

Marinette felt her brain shut down. What was that????????

“You huh?”

Adrien seemed to panic. “I love what you did! Like, I love you for getting these for me as a friend! You know?”

“Right…”

Love was a big word to throw around, but at this point Marinette wouldn’t exactly put it past Adrien. Besides, he only _just_ got over her alter ego…

Marinette hadn’t even noticed that Adrien had already begun to eat the pastries from the box. “These are delicious!” He exclaimed, chewing enthusiastically on an eclair.

“I knew you would like them,” Marinette stated proudly.

“Did your parents make these?” Adrien asked.

“Actually, I did.”

“Really?”

Marinette nodded and smiled. She wanted these to be something special from her, so that Adrien would truly feel like she would put in any amount of effort for him.

“They’re amazing, Marinette. _You’re_ amazing.”

If Marinette could record Adrien saying that phrase and then replay it over and over again, she would. “I did my bet to make them special just for you. I’m glad you liked them.”

Adrien gave her a warm smile that made her heart soar. This had to be an awfully good start to winning his heart.

Unfortunately however, Adrien was soon called back onto the set and had to leave. He frowned that adorable little childish pout of his before saying goodbye and walking back over to the cameras. Marinette smiled and continued to watch the rest of his photoshoot commence. It was the least she could do to brighten his day, and it seemed like she was very successful in that matter. Maybe if she kept this up, she and Adrien would become even closer than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry a bunch of these are really short. I didn't have much time to catch up and this experience has been, to be completely honestly, extremely stressful for me. Here's to hoping the rest of my prompts will be a little better! 
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet


	19. Day 19: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The umbrella scene returns!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm back on track and a bit more mentally stable! Let's see if I can keep it up now.

Rain always left Adrien with a bittersweet feeling. Rain could be beautiful in a way, but getting caught in it was never fun. It also seemed to leave a gloomy feeling in the atmosphere. Rain was a time of reflection, a time to think about the past. Often the rain would make him think about his mother, whose umbrella he had given up to Marinette years ago when it rained on their first day of knowing eachother.

When he thought about it, rain was the reason he and Marinette were friends in the first place.

This was why it was so weird that the same situation happened twice, but in reverse. Adrien caught himself outside of the school building as the rain poured down in front of him. He dared not leave the shelter of the school’s roof until Gorilla showed up, but a nice surprise showed up next to him.

“Need an umbrella?”

Adrien turned to see Marinette, who held the black umbrella out towards him. Her smile glistened through the cloudy air as she looked at him patiently, waiting for him to take it from her. Adrien could feel himself heating up, but he wanted to keep his composure. It was only a simple gesture, after all.

“Isn’t that the one I gave you?” Adrien asked. It was a stupid question, because he knew the answer was yes.

Marinette nodded. “I remember that day…”

“You do?”

“How could I forget?”

What an odd thing for her to say. What made that day so memorable? Was it because that was the day they became friends? Maybe that did make sense, considering it was the reason he remembered it.

Adrien chuckled a bit. “You hated me earlier that day.”

Marinette seemed to look mortified for second, but she immediately calmed down and laughed sheepishly. “I know,” she said, “That was me being judgmental. I thought since you were friends with Chloé, you must have been just as nasty as her, but it turns out I was totally wrong.I’m very glad I was wrong….”

The way Marinette spoke about it was driving Adrien crazy. It seemed like everything she said was a huge “I love you” statement without her even saying the words. Has she always talked like this?

“Are you going to take it?”

Adrien blinked. Right. Marinette had been holding out the umbrella this entire time…

“You should keep it,” he replied.

“But it’s yours, is it not?”

“Actually, it was my mom’s.”

Marinette seemed to be a little shocked by this. “Then you really should take it back!”

Adrien laughed. “I mean it, Marinette. I want you to keep it. Besides, all I have to do is walk to a car. You have to walk all the way home.”

“Okay,” Marinette gave in, bringing the umbrella back to her side. “Than-“

Suddenly, the umbrella closed up, covering Marinette’s face completely. Adrien couldn’t help but burst into a heavy fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as it began to hurt from it. Once he recovered, he looked back up to see that Marinette was looking at him with the umbrella lifted up from her head.

“I think there’s something wrong with this umbrella.”

“Either that or you’re just a huge klutz.”

Marinette smirked, which Adrien took as a win. He couldn’t believe that Marinette managed to get herself in that situation not once, but twice. He thought the first time was funny, but this time made him laugh even harder.

Unfortunately, Adrien’s ride soon appeared, which meant he had to leave her. He wished they could spend this moment together a little longer, but he knew that Marinette had to go home as well.

“I guess this means goodbye.”

“I guess it does.”

“See you tomorrow Marinette. Keep that umbrella safe. It does mean a lot to me, but that’s why I’m letting you keep it.”

Adrien gave Marinette a final wink before he left, gaining satisfaction from the look on her face as he opened the door to his limo.

“Uhhuh!” He heard Marinette shout back at him, “Tomorrow! And I’ll keep it! Right here! Won’t let it out of my height! Sight! With my eyes!”

Adrien laughed. Clearly his last statement had a huge effect on her. As he shut the door and sat down, he then remembered that she did the same thing the first day they met. If her stumbling began right then….

No, it couldn’t be possible. Had Marinette really been in love with him for that long? That would be crazy, right? Then again, he immediately fell for Ladybug, so he didn’t have much room to judge.

Maybe Marinette did fall in love with him that day. Either way, rain was a special symbol of their relationship, wherever direction it would go in the future. From now on, Adrien was going to look at rain in a completely different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	20. Day 20: Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette joins Adrien in one of his photoshoots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank this chapter for being a decently kind of long one, so now I feel a little better about my lost chapter 14. May she rest in peace. Chapter 14, this is for you. 
> 
> I also found this funny because I read this prompt after writing my pastries chapter, in which Marinette visits Adrien at a photoshoot lol.

Day 20: Photoshoot

Marinette was super excited when Adrien invited her to another photoshoot. She had been to a couple of them at this point, but so far she had only showed up to hand him some goodies from the bakery. Of course Marinette loved seeing the look on Adrien’s face whenever he opened her care packages, but she couldn’t help but imagine scenarios in her head where she would accompany him on camera, hand in hand as they pretend to be lovers as their pictures are taken.

Usually Marinette’s imagination ran a little wilder than real life did, but it seemed that this time around her dreams did come true.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Adrien asked as Marinette sat down to have her makeup done.

“Of course!” Marinette replied. Being asked to join Adrien in his photoshoot was a pleasant surprise and an opportunity that she would never turn down.

Adrien smiled at her response, which made her happy. He seemed to be as excited as she was, which meant that this was going to be amazing. “Good. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with this.”

Marinette nodded as her makeup artist applied the finishing touches to her. Once she was ready she was brought over to the scene, which was set up in front of the Eiffel Tower. Adrien followed and stood in front of the cameras, waiting for direction from his photographer. The photographer, whose name was Victor?, walked over and looked at him, then looked at Marinette.

“Aha! I can see the image in my head,” he spoke. “Two star-crossed lovers, meeting together in the city of love for a romantic getaway. They look eachother in the eye with the stare of pure romance, sharing a connection that bonds them for eternity…”

Adrien didn’t seem phased by Victor’s elaborate explanation, so Marinette assumed that this was normal behavior. She was beckoned over by the Italian man to stand next to Adrien, who smiled at her as she approached him. “Closer!” She heard the photographer shout as he brought his hands together. “Like lovers!”

This was the point where Marinette realized her situation. She was about to do a photoshoot with Adrien. A romantic photoshoot. A romantic photoshoot in which they were going to pretend to be in love and-

“Are you alright?”

Marinette felt a hand touch her shoulder. Adrien was looking at her a little concerned. Did she do something?

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Marinette replied, now feeling the warmth that flooded her cheeks. “Maybe just a little hot…..hehe.”

“Do you need some water or something?”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

“Enough chitchat! We must take the photo!”

Marinette clicked back into reality and looked over at the cameras, which were pointed directly at them. Okay, she thought, I’m about to do this. This is really about to happen…

“Now hold eachother’s hands and look into eachother’s eyes! Be in love!”

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who turned to face her as he took one of her hands. “Ready?” he asked, giving her a look that her entire world turn pink. Marinette could only nod before she let him take her other hand, turning around to face him as well.

“I need more passion! You are eachother’s entire world! Act like it!”

“Is he always this demanding?” Marinette asked, giving Adrien a bashful smile.

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, Vincent is always looking for something very specific, but that’s what makes him such a good photographer, you know?”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.”

So his name was Vincent. Oops.

“Hurry! We cannot wait all day!”

Marinette took in a deep breath and gave Adrien’s hands a squeeze before looking right into his eyes.

Marinette could feel herself being transported into another world as she stared into the sparkling green irises of the boy in front of her. She could feel his eyes on hers as well, piercing through her with his striking stare that left her feeling mushy in all places. It was as if they really were in love, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower hand in hand as they looked at eachother with all the love in the world showing through their eyes…..

“Perfect! It’s like you two are really in love! Magical! I love it!”

Marinette smiled. If Vincent was impressed, then that must have meant that she was very convincing. Well, of course she was convincing. Nothing she was doing right now was fake afterall. But Adrien? Well, he did have modeling experience. He’s probably pretended to be in love with many other girls before her. But still….

“You still good?” Adrien asked, but he didn’t move from the position that they stood in.

“Yeah….” Marinette replied dreamily, still giving him the same look. Oddly enough, it seemed like he too was keeping his eyes on her. Wasn’t the photoshoot over?

“Do you uh…want me to take you home maybe?”

“Yeah, sure.”

It was weird. They talked about leaving, but still the two stayed standing, hands intertwined, looking at eachother as if they were the only two people left on the planet. Marinette didn’t know how to describe it. It was wonderful, yet confusing. Did Adrien actually feel the same way she did, or was he still in character?

“We should go, I think.”

“Right…”

Adrien finally snapped out of the pose, but his right hand still held her left. Marinette frowned at the realization that this was all over. Either she really was in a trance, or the photoshoot went by way too quickly. If only moments like this could last longer…

“Okay. Let’s take you home.”

Their hands stayed connected throughout the entire journey to Marinette’s place. Once there, Adrien waved her goodbye and let go of her hand, but before he could leave Marinette decided to ask him one last question.

“Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“Was that real?”

“Was what real?”

“The shoot….”

Adrien stared at her for a bit before smiling. “Maybe.”

The grin that followed his last response filled Marinette’s stomach with butterflies as he left. Marinette couldn’t move for a good thirty seconds after his departure. She was left confused, but hopeful.

“It’s like he’s teasing me, Tikki,” Marinette said, looking down at her bag. “Like he feels the way I do, but doesn’t want to act on it yet. Am I going crazy?”

“Maybe,” Tikki chuckled, “But maybe not. I would believe it.”

Marinette smiled. “You’re right Tikki,” she began, a blush forming on her face, “There’s no way he would have looked at me like that if there wasn’t something there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed what is probably the mushiest chapter so far. It only escalates from here!
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on tumblr!


	21. Day 21: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien invites Marinette to a magic show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to come up with, but I have to say I am super happy with it! It turned out way longer than I expected but hey, I'll take a lengthy chapter any day! 
> 
> FYI: Louis Boucher is a completely made up character and is not a real magician. He seems like he'd be a cool dude though.

When Adrien heard that Louis Boucher was coming to Paris, he knew that he wanted to go. After days of begging his father for tickets, he was able to obtain a couple for his next show. Adrien was super excited.

Louis Boucher was a well-known French magician who took his tricks to the next level. He did things that could never be explained; from making audience members disappear to escaping out of a straight jacket in under a minute. It was no question that Adrien wanted to go see him.

Gabriel was surprisingly generous enough to give Adrien not one, but two tickets. He immediately knew who he wanted to give the other ticket to.

“I would love to!” Marinette exclaimed, lighting up as Adrien handed her the ticket. “When is it?”

“This weekend.”

“Great!”

“I’ll pick you up. How does 5:00 sound?”

“Sound perfect!”

Adrien left school more ecstatic than ever. This night was going to be a big step for his relationship with Marinette. It wasn’t exactly a _date,_ but if it went well Adrien knew that he and Marinette had a good chance of being together.

Then the night of the actual “date” came and Adrien didn’t think he was ever more nervous. He knew Marinette liked him, and he knew that his flirting was working, but for some reason his mind couldn’t help but think of how things could go wrong. On the way to Marinette’s house to pick her up, Adrien was fidgeting like crazy. What if something bad happened? No, he couldn’t think so negatively. This was the perfect opportunity to get even closer to her…

When he arrived, Adrien walked up to the bakery door and opened it. He was immediately greeted by Tom and Sabine, who gave him the usual giant hug that he had gotten used to over the past couple of weeks.

“My boy, how are you this fine evening?” Tom asked, giving Adrien a big smile.

“I’m doing great, thanks for asking,” Adrien replied, smiling back.

“Marinette should be down briefly,” Sabine said, “In the meantime, would you like a couple of cookies?”

“Uh,” Adrien began. Maybe Adrien should have expected them to try to feed him. “No thank you, I really shouldn’t…”

“Are you sure?” Tom asked, holding up a baking pan, “They’re fresh out of the oven!”

Adrien bit his lip. Why did they have to tempt him like this?

“Okay, I’ll take a couple.”

Adrien ended up taking three cookies, but he almost choked on the last one as Marinette came down the stairs. She was wearing a short poofy pink dress with a single sleeve on her left shoulder, which sported an assortment of flowers on top of it that matched the ones in the center of the dress. Her hair was down, thank god, and was placed in front of her in beautiful loose curls. Marinette was _gorgeous._

“Oh good,” he heard her say as she looked at him, “I was afraid I would be overdressed.”

“Not at all,” Adrien managed to get out. “You look amazing…”

“Thanks.”

“I have to get pictures!” Sabine cried, taking out her phone and pointing it towards them.

“Maman!”

“It’s okay,” Adrien said, walking up to her and wrapping an arm over her shoulder. “Is this alright?”

“Um, yeah…”

After Sabine was satisfied with her numerous amount of photos, Adrien escorted Marinette to the limo. Once they were both inside, he began conversation.

“So have you ever been to a magic show like this?” Adrien asked.

“Not one so big,” Marinette replied. “I’ve been to a couple of smaller-named ones. How about you?”

“This is actually my first time seeing Louis,” Adrien said. “I’ve wanted to see one of his shows ever since he became popular. I just like how spectacular they always are. I’m always a fan of the big and the bold, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

The rest of the trip consisted of more small talk, and in no time the two arrived at their destination. After waving off and thanking The Gorilla, Adrien extended his hand out and looked at Marinette.

“Shall we?”

He watched Marinette stare at his hand briefly before taking it and smiling. They walked together into the theater and found their assigned seats before sitting down.

“I can’t you believe you managed to get front row tickets!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Well, my father is very well-known,” Adrien said. “He’s basically a first priority almost anywhere.”

“It certainly has its perks, doesn’t it?”

“I guess so, haha.”

Not long after Adrien and Marinette settled down in their seats, the lights dimmed and loud music began playing. Louis made his grand entrance on stage, with smoke and fire filling the room with excitement as the show began. Adrien knew this was going to be good.

The show progressed and Louis showed a few amazing tricks. He floated in mid-air, made playing cards teleport into people’s purses, and even read somebody’s mind! It was incredible…

“And now for the grand finale!” Louis spoke, standing front and center in the spotlight and looking amongst the audience with a determined look on his face. “Now I heard that tonight I was going to have a famous face in my audience…”

Adrien saw Marinette look over at him. He shrugged.

“Adrien Agreste, would you like to come up on stage?”

Adrien felt the spotlight fall onto him as he heard an enormous amount of screams erupt from the audience. He couldn’t help but open his mouth in shock. He was going to be in one of Louis Boucher’s shows!

“Go!” Marinette shouted, pushing his shoulder playfully. Adrien laughed and stood up before walking up onto the stage. The screams became louder as his face shone in the spotlight. Adrien did his signature model smile and wave as he looked towards the audience.

“Now I need a lucky female volunteer to be Adrien’s partner in crime for this trick,” Louis spoke, making the screams become even louder this time. “Now, who will it be?”

“A-Actually sir,” Adrien spoke. “I came with someone.”

The audience immediately went quiet, and Adrien thought he heard a couple of gasps. “Oh did you?” Louis asked. “Bring her up then.”

Adrien saw Marinette’s eyes go wide. He was very proud of himself for this one. As Marinette walked onto the stage, Adrien smiled at her. Now he got to be in Louis Boucher’s show with Marinette! Even better!

“Now Adrien,” Louis began. Adrien turned his attention back to the magician as he explained his task. “You have a great responsibility ahead of you. I’m going to need you to take this.”

Louis handed him a large saw. “Huh?”

“Now, young lady, come here.”

Marinette walked around Adrien and stopped right next to Louis. “What is your name?”

“Marinette.”

“Okay Marinette,” Louis continued, “Would you consider yourself brave?”

Marinette looked over at Adrien. He gave her an encouraging smile, even though he had absolutely no idea what Louis was planning. “I would say so, yes.”

“Perfect. I want you to get into this box right here.”

A bright red box was pushed onto the stage and Louis rested his hand on it. Marinette gave Adrien one more confused look, but still followed the magician’s orders. She fit herself into the box and laid down in it. The only parts of her that were left visible were her head that stuck out one end, and her feet that stuck out the other.

“Alright Adrien,” Louis spoke. “This is where you come in.”

Adrien gulped. If he had a saw in his hand, what was he going to do to Marinette?

“What I am going to have you do next will be sensational. You are going to saw Marinette in half!”

“I’m going to _what?”_

“He’s going to what!?”

“Don’t worry, we will put her back together afterwards.”

“But how?” Adrien asked.

“With magic, of course.”

Adrien could feel himself shaking. This was not what he thought he would be doing with Marinette. Cutting her in half with a saw? He couldn’t do that!

“You can do it! Just walk up to her and cut the middle!”

Adrien walked over to the box and stood at Marinette’s side. He looked at her expression, which looked just about as nervous as he felt. “Don’t worry,” he said to her, “I trust Louis. He’ll put you back together.”

“I really hope you’re right…”

Adrien nervously placed the saw over the middle of the box before cutting through it. It was bizarre. Marinette didn’t show any signs of pain whatsoever. The cut was straight and clean, and when Louis pulled the two pieces apart…

“Wallah! She is cut in half!”

The audience clapped as Marinette was pulled apart. She looked to be surprisingly fine for a girl who was currently split into two. Adrien was fascinated.

“Now we put her back together,” Louis said, pushing the halves back into one. “Adrien, I want you to take my wand.”

“Really?” Adrien asked, a huge smile forming on his face.

“Yes,” Louis replied. “I need you to tap the box three times and shout the magic words, ‘Abracadabra!’ Do you understand?”

“Yes, one hundred percent!”

“Now go!”

Adrien felt honored. He was holding the famous Louis Boucher’s magic wand and was about to do a magic trick! It helped that the trick was putting Marinette back into one piece. Adrien knew she couldn’t live to be split in two for the rest of her life!

“Abracadabra!” Adrien shouted as he tapped the wand onto the box. The anticipation was high as he stepped away, waiting to see if it worked.

“Now Marinette,” Louis spoke, “I want you to step out of the box.”

Adrien could feel himself sweating, and it wasn’t from the massive amount of heat being produced on the stage. If Marinette didn’t come out in one piece, he knew it would be his fault and then their relationship would be damaged forever.

Much to his surprise and joy, Marinette stepped out of the box as a whole, smiling brightly and waving as the audience clapped again. Adrien clapped as well, happy to see his friend safe and put together.

“Give it up for Adrien and his girlfriend, Marinette!”

Adrien felt his heart stop. _Girlfriend?_

Adrien looked over at Marinette. She seemed a bit shocked too, but she continued to smile and wave. He too went back to waving before he noticed Louis mouthing something to them.

“Bow!” The magician whispered. Adrien looked back at Marinette and grabbed her hand before leading them both into a fully-swooped bow. The crows went wild for them, leaving Adrien with a proud feeling in his chest. Now this was a show to remember.

On their way back, Adrien and Marinette talked about how amazing the show was.

“So how was being sawed in half?” Adrien asked.

“Not that bad, actually,” Marinette replied. “It’s now something I can tell people I’ve done.”

Adrien laughed. “That’s true.”

“How was sawing me in half?”

“Honestly, very nerve-racking,” Adrien began. “I was so afraid I was going to hurt you, or leave you in two pieces forever. I’m glad Louis was able to put you back together.”

“Weren’t you the one to put me together though?”

“Oh, you’re right.”

Marinette laughed and Adrien joined right after. Tonight was a crazy night, but it would be a great story to tell others in the future.

“I wonder how he did all of that,” Adrien said. “I mean, splitting a person in half! That’s insane!”

“Well, you know what they say,” Marinette began as the limo pulled in front of her house, “A good magician never reveals his tricks.”

With a quick boop to the nose and a wink, Marinette left the car and walked into the bakery, leaving Adrien flabbergasted. First of all, Marinette just flirted with him. Second of all, did she know what the trick was? Wasn’t she scared though?

“Wow…” he spoke as The Gorilla began driving back to his mansion. Adrien had witnessed a lot of magic that night, but the real magic was behind the girl that left him blushing mad in the back of his limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flirting is getting real with these two. 
> 
> Here's the link to Marinette's dress! What's funny is that I had an image in my mind and what came up was basically my image, except the picture is longer than what Marinette would have been wearing. 
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/?gpsrc=ogpy0&tab=iX
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	22. Day 22: Outfit Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go to a dance together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a funny prompt to do because I've already had so many outfit changed lol. I'll just use this as an excuse to bring back the dress from last chapter. 
> 
> Anyways have some hardcore fluff.

When Marinette walked down the stairs to greet Adrien before they left for the magic show, Marinette knew that her outfit had an effect on him. This was why she decided to wear it to her school’s spring dance, which was Friday night. Marinette was super excited. If Adrien liked the dress, then she knew he would like it at the dance and maybe even dance with her!

Marinette didn’t think that Adrien would get to her before she got to him, though. Inviting her to be his date was something she should have expected, but the words still left her in shivers as the conversation continued.

“I figured that we would both have a lot of fun together,” Adrien explained. “I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.”

“I would love to, Adrien,” Marinette replied, internally squealing as she jumped around in her room.

“Perfect!” Adrien exclaimed. He was excited! “What color id your dress? I want to make sure we match.”

“Oh,” Marinette began, “Well, remember when we went to that magic show?”

“How could I forget?”

Marinette giggled at the comment. “Well, I’ll be wearing that same dress.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Awesome. I’ll see you then!”

When Adrien hung up, Marinette let out that happy scream that she had kept inside of her. “He asked me to the dance, Tikki!”

“I’m so happy for you!” Tikki cheered, floating around inna celebratory fashion.

“I can’t wait,” Marinette said, “This night is going to be amazing!”

—————————————————————

“This night is going to be a disaster!”

“Don’t stress over it, Marinette,” Tikki said, flying over to her chosen’s head. “It’s only a stray hair.”

“But it won’t curl! Now I look weird!”

“You don’t look weird,” Tikki stated. “I think you look. beautiful.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes!”

“Okay,” Marinette said before taking a couple of deep breaths. “I’m beautiful, I’m fine, this night is going to be amazing.”

After a battle with her loose hair, Marinette managed to make everything perfect right before she heard her parents calling for her.

“He’s here, Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, hopping around nervously.

“I know, Marinette,” Tikki replied, giving her a deadpan look, “You reacted the same way before the magic show, and remember what happened?”

Right. Adrien was basically ogling her for a solid minute before he could speak. This time she should have him for sure. “You’re right Tikki, I can do this.”

After pumping herself up, Marinette made her way downstairs. She immediately noticed Adrien, who was wearing an even nicer suit than the one that he wore to the magic show. Marinette couldn’t help but stare at how absolutely _gorgeous_ he was.

“Wow,” Adrien began, walking up to her. “I didn’t think you could top last time, but here you are, looking more beautiful than ever.”

Adrien placed a small kiss on her hand before straightening back up. Marinette just now noticed that his suit had a bright pink bow tie on the top. She smiled, remembering how he wanted to match her. Pink suited him pretty well.

“Ready to go?”

Marinette nodded. No way was she going to get any words out at the moment.

“Pictures first!” Marinette heard her mom call from behind the counter.

“Really, Maman?” Marinette asked.

“Oh come on,” Sabine continued, “This is an important event!”

“Okay, you’re right,” Marinette said, standing in the center of the room. Adrien followed her and stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her just like last time. Except this time, he held her even closer. Feeling bold, Marinette decided to wrap her arm around him and leaned into him, molding their bodies together in what would be the most romantic picture they have taken yet. Well, maybe the romantic photoshoot in front of the Eiffel Tower was the most, but this was a close second.

“Perfect!” Sabine shouted once she was done taking the pictures. Marinette and Adrien left their positions, although Marinette could stay there forever, and walked over to the front door to leave.

“Have fun!” Tom called out.

“I will!”

“Not too much fun though,” Sabine continued, “Unless you plan on using protection!”

Marinette immediately slammed the door behind her and walked quickly out onto the sidewalk. She wasn’t entirely sure if Adrien heard what her mother said, but she didn’t want to see his reaction, so she quickly got into the backseat of the limo without looking back. _Why oh why would she say that????_

Once Adrien was in and buckled, The Gorilla drove off to take them to the dance. The ride was slightly awkward due to Sabine’s comment, but Marinette could see that Adrien was smiling. _Good,_ she thought, _he hasn’t been scared off._

When they arrived, Adrien got out of the car and held the door open for her. “Thank you,” Marinette said as she got out of the car. Adrien shut the door and held out his hand. Marinette took and smiled, and they both walked together into the school.

Marinette immediately saw Alya and Nino hanging out by the punch bowl. She smiled and pulled Adrien with her to see their friends.

“Hey girl!” Alya exclaimed, waving to her friend as Marinette and Adrien approached them.

“Hey guys!” Nino said after, waving as well.

“Hey,” Marinette replied. Adrien smiled and waved next to her.

“Aren’t you two the matchy couple tonight?” Alya said, winking as she looked at the duo. Marinette blushed at hearing the word “couple”, but managed to keep her composure. Adrien made a small chuckle, but it sounded kind of nervous. Great.

“I wanted to match her dress, so yes, we are.”

Did Adrien just confirm that they were a couple? Wait, no, he was just confirming that they were matching. Right?

“That’s cute,” Nino said.

“Why don’t we go dance?” Marinette suggested, not realizing how loudly she spoke until after she said it. After mentally facepalming herself, she watched her friends nod before they walked towards the DJ.

“This guy’s got sick beats!” Nino exclaimed, dancing energetically to the song.

“Yeah, it’s super easy to dance to!” Alya agreed.

Marinette smiled as she watched her friends have a good time. She looked over at Adrien, who was smiling at her. “Good music, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” Adrien exclaimed. “For my first school dance, this is pretty fun!”

Wait, what?

“This is your first dance?”

“Yeah. My father wouldn’t let me go to any of the ones from last year, remember?”

“Oh, right…”

Marinette remembered that. It really sucked seeing Adrien so disappointed when he said he couldn’t go.

“I’m glad I could come this time. I’m also glad I got to go with you.”

“Me too.”

The four continued to dance in a small circle, which soon became a bigger circle with almost everyone from their class. The group went wild. Kim and Max had a dance off, Rose and Juleka did the tango, and Ivan and Kim came together as a human pole for a round of limbo. Everyone was having a good time, and then a slow song came on.

“Grab a partner and dance, cause now we’re playing a slow song!”

As the new music started, Marinette looked over at Adrien, who was looking at her. “Shall we?” he asked.

Marinette blushed. “Yeah.”

Adrien took Marinette’s hands and placed them gently on his shoulders before resting his own on her waist. Marinette could feel the sparks rising, this time even more than the first time that they danced together. Time seemed to stop as they moved, with Adrien’s arms holding her tightly as she leaned increasingly more into him. Eventually, she was resting her head against his chest and Adrien was full on hugging her back, just like he did the last time. It was truly a magical moment that Marinette never thought she would experience for a second time, and even more so a better time.

Marinette could have stayed like that forever. In fact, she and Adrien stayed like that all through the next song, which was a super upbeat pop song. She could sense that they were getting a few weird looks, but Marinette didn’t care. Her entire world right now consisted of just Adrien, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Do you want to go back to dancing?”

“Maybe later…”

Adrien laughed. “Comfy?”

“Very.”

Once the next song ended however, Alya gently tapped Marinette’s shoulder. She was sad to let go of Adrien, but she did and turned to face herfriend. “What’s up?”

“Come back! We miss you!”

“Okay….”

Marinette and Adrien returned to the dance circle, which was even more lively than before. Soon everyone was taking turns dancing in the middle of the circle as everyone else cheered loudly.

Eventually, Nino made it to the middle. After doing an amazing breakdance routine, he walked over to Adrien and patted his shoulder. “Your turn, dude.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Marinette cheered as Adrien walked into the center. He smiled bashfully before breaking out into a dance, causing the whole circle to burst into cheers as well. This was probably the most fun Marinette had seen him have, and seeing him so happy made her heart swell.

Adrien eventually stopped, but he was not done. He turned and looked right at her before pointing at her. Marinette blinked, but watched as Adrien starting pulling an imaginary rope towards himself. _Oh, I get it,_ Marinette thought as she joined in. She hopped to the beat of the song as Adrien pulled, causing the rest of their class to hoot and holler. When she made it to him, Adrien took her arm and began to playfully spin her around. Marinette laughed and danced with him, creating a fun dance duet in the middle of the circle. For the grande finale, Adrien dipped her and gave her a wink, which sent her heart through the roof of the school building as she stared at him.

The dance ended shortly after, leaving Marinette with the fastest heartbeat she had felt in a while. Not only did she slow dance with Adrien, but they shared a dance in front of everyone and he dipped her! This night sure was going to be one to remember.

The ride back home was bittersweet. Marinette had a wonderful time, but she didn’t want it to end. Sadly however, it had to when Adrien dropped her off at the front of the bakery.

“ I don’t know about you, but I had a wonderful time,” he said.

“I did too,” Marinette replied. “Thank you so much for having me as your date.”

“And thank you for being my date.”

Marinette smiled as Adrien leaned in and cupped her cheek. The sudden gesture left Marinette a blushing mess, and she almost didn’t hear what Adrien had to say.

“Until next time, my princess,” Adrien whispered before leaning back out. He gave her one last smirk as he gently lifted her chin, causing Marinette to blush even more.

“U-Uh-Yeah! Until next…time…”

Adrien laughed and walked over to the limo. He gave Marinette one last smile and wave before he entered, and soon he was completely gone. Marinette touched the cheek that Adrien held and smiled. What a wonderful night that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know Marinette did. 
> 
> check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	23. Day 23: Banana Suit Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien does some service in his favorite costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to come up with an idea for this one. This was definitely one of the more creative prompts! 
> 
> Get ready for some cute shit you guys.

Adrien loved his banana suit. Mr. Banana was an important role model in his life, so dressing up as him always made him feel like he could do anything. If Chat Noir was his favorite persona to play, Mr. Banana was a close second.

Something Adrien really liked doing was going to the park and giving out scraps from his father’s storage to kids that needed clothes. Of course he couldn’t do this without a disguise, because then pictures would be all over the news and his father would kill him if he found out that he was doing this. So, Adrien put on the banana suit to do it.

Eventually his actions did appear on the news, but nobody suspected that it was him. An anonymous hero is exactly how he wanted to keep it. Besides, he wasn’t exactly new to the concept of having a secret identity.

One day stood out to him above the rest. It started out pretty normal. Adrien had recently upgraded to carrying boxes of clothing items with him, and due to his newfound popularity a lot of children and parents were starting to approach him for clothes rather than waiting for him to come to them. It was almost like a business, except it was for charity rather than profit.

Another thing that Adrien began to change was that he was talking more. At first he was afraid someone wold recognize his voice, but as he became more comfortable in the costume he became more vocal with his recipients. The kids loved it, and would usually laugh at his puns that he made. At least they appreciated A-class humor.

As Adrien was sorting through some of the items in the box, he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around to face an unexpected familiar face.

“Hi Mr. Banana!”

Adrien saw Marinette’s usual beautiful cheery face smiling at him. It was a good thing that she couldn’t see his face through the banana suit.

“H-Hello, M-young lady!” Adrien replied, attempting to change his voice just enough that Marinette wouldn’t recognize it. “What brings you here today?”

Adrien did wonder why Marinette was visiting him. “I came here for two reason,” Marinette began, “The first one is to tell you how awesome it is that you’re doing this. There are so many kids in need around here, so the fact that you’re giving away all of these clothes is absolutely amazing! You truly are a hero. Maybe even up there with Ladybug and Chat Noir!

Adrien couldn’t help but blush. Even if Marinette didn’t know it was him that was doing this, she still appreciated what he was doing. The compliments affected him in the same way as they would outside of the yellow suit.

“My second reason is that I want to bring some clothes to some of the homeless people on the streets. Sometimes they can’t really get up to find you, so I figured I would deliver some items to them. You can think of me as your little assistant, if you’d like!”

Adrien’s smile was even bigger than the one on Mr. Banana. It was typical of Marinette to do something so kind-hearted and selfless. Of course she would want to assist someone in changingpeople’s lives; doing good was what Marinette did! She was his everyday Ladybug…

“I would love that!” Adrien said, moving the box towards her. Marinette smiled and took a pile of clothes out of it before waving and making her way down the street. Adrien smiled as he watched her hand over a couple of scarves to a couple sitting on the ground. “Amazing,” he whispered to himself. Marinette was a real angel.

That night Adrien was on a video call with Marinette. She was currently talking about what happened earlier, which made Adrien really happy. He had made so much of an effect on her that she wanted to talk to others about him. How cute.

“He’s so amazing, Adrien. Whoever he is, he’s a true hero.”

“I’m sure.”

“Maybe you can come with me sometime? I’m sure you would really love seeing him in action.”

Adrien slightly panicked. “Uh, maybe if I have time…”

“Yeah, of course, No pressure.”

Adrien smiled and got up from his chair to grab his phone from his bed. When he returned to his monitors, he noticed a drastic change in Marinette’s expression. She looked shocked for some reason, as if she saw a ghost or something.

“What is it?” Adrien asked.

“You…..your’e….”

Marinette was pointing at the screen. So she _did_ see something!

Adrien turned around and saw the banana suit laying in the background. _Oh f-_

“Wow, would you uh…..look at that!”

_That’s what happens when you forget to put things away…_

“I cannot believe it. You’re Mr. Banana!”

“Well, I’m only the one who was giving out the clothes.”

“Still! Adrien, that’s amazing!”

Adrien smiled at the screen. Marinette seemed so happy that it was him. Adrien briefly wondered if she would react the same way to finding out he was Chat Noir, but it quickly faded as Adrien heard Marinette speak again. “I didn’t think I could love you any more than I already do…”

Adrien perked up. “Sorry, what was that?”

Adrien could see Marinette’s eyes go wide as she figured out something to say. “I said I didn’t think I could love what you do! Any more! You’re awesome!”

Adrien know what Marinette _really_ said, and it sent his heart into the sky. To be constantly confirmed that Marinette still had a lot of love for him made Adrien very happy. “Thanks, Marinette.”

“You’re welcome, haha.”

Soon after the awkward interaction, Adrien had to hang up. That was quite the conversation.

After finding out his identity, Marinette began helping Mr. Banana way more often. She quickly became his partner in charity, and they shared the spotlight together as the actions increased in popularity. Soon they were known as a pure duo, and both Marinette and Adrien loved it.

Giving back to the world was something that was really important to Adrien, and he was so glad that he could share that with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	24. Day 24: Kwami Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg discuss the stupidity of their holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a Kwami-based prompt and this story is pre-reveal, I decided that I would dedicate this chapter to Tikki and Plagg's perspective on the situation. Enjoy some cute banter between these two.

Ever since Marinette and Adrien started hanging out more, Tikki and Plagg got to see each other way more often. They both enjoyed the other’s company, especially since they were the only ones who knew about the insane lovesquarethat took place between their two holders. They would often talk about how ridiculously stupid they were in order to let out their frustration that they couldn’t when they weren’t together.

Tikki loves hearing Plagg’s updates on how Adrien was starting to feel about Marinette. Of course she knew that Adrien _did_ have a crush on her other persona, and now Marinette knew as well, but Tikki was super excited about Adrien’s new feelings for Marinette’s civilian self.

Eventually, Plagg ended up telling Tikki that Adrien loved Marinette. Not as a friend, though. Tikki had been getting tired of hearing that one.

“He’s crazy for her! Probably as crazy as he was about, well, her!”

“Shhh, Plagg! They might hear us!”

The two kwamis were currently hiding in Adrien’s bag. It was easier than Marinette’s since it was more spacious.

“But you hear me, right? He’s madly in love with her.”

Tikki smiled. “Has he admitted it, yet?”

“I think so…”

Tikki gasped. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Plagg continued, but he still looked irritated. “But her keeps saying stupid things like, ‘What if she doesn’t like me anymore?’ or ‘I haven’t found the right time to ask her yet!’

Tikki gave him a perplexed look. “What do you mean by ‘anymore,?”

“Oh, haven’t I told you?”

Tikki shook her head.

“Adrien found out about Marinette’s not-so-secret love for him about a couple of weeks ago. H/e finally put two and two together when reading that letter!”

“The love poem?”

“Oh you know it. He had to get her to write the same words down again in order for him to be convinced it was her, but he finally figured it out!”

“So that was why he was studying handwriting for that project..”

Plagg nodded, and Tikki smiled. “If he knows she likes him, that means they can finally get together!”

“Not that simple sugarcube,” Plagg began, “Like I said, he keeps saying excuses. I’m starting to get impatient!”

“You’re always impatient Plagg,” Tikki began, “But I understand. Whenever Marinette talks about not being enough for him, I have to hold myself back from sighing or facepalming. If only she knew…”

“Why did we get stuck with idiots this time around?” Plagg asked.

“Hey, they aren’t as bad as the two who hated eachother.”

“You’re right, that was worse.”

“Sometimes I wish we could tell them.”

“We should tell them.”

“No, Plagg! You know we can’t do that. They can’t know each other’s identities!”

“Then tell Marinette that Adrien likes her and I’ll tell Adrien that Marinette still likes him and boom! They can date without knowing the other’s identity.”

“It’s not that simple, Plagg,” Tikki began, “How would we explain to them how we found out that information?”

Plagg groaned. “Why does it always have to be so complicated?” He complained. “I say we just get rid of the rules! Life would be so much easier.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “We can’t do that Plagg and you know it. The rules are there for a reason.”

“How lame…”

Tikki sighed. Plagg was never going to change.

“So if we can’t tell them anything,” Plagg began, thinking to himself, “How are we going to get them to stop this madness and do something about it?”

“We don’t” Tikki replied. “This is something they need to figure out on their own.”

“Oh come on!” Plagg whined, floating around in frustrated circles. “They’re never going to figure it out by themselves!”

“Have more faith in them, Plagg,” Tikki began, “They’ve already come so far. They already know that they have a chance with eachother, so now all they need to do is pursue eachother and then before you know it, they’ll be together!”

“That’ll take forever and you know it,” Plagg stated.

“I don’t think it will,” Tikki argued. “I believe in them.”

“If you say so.”

Plagg and Tikki could go on for a while about their holders’ complicated relationship, but when they heard the two say their goodbyes from outside of Adrien’s bag, they both knew that they had to part ways. Tikki quickly flew out of Adrien’s bag and into Marinette’s without being noticed, and that was that. She continued to be hopeful about the situation. If Adrien knew that Marinette liked him, he surely would ask her out pretty soon, right?

Plagg on the other hand was not so optimistic. He knew that Adrien was never going to make the first move on his own, and now he knew that Marinette wasn’t either. Adrien was going to need a little bit of a push if the kwamis ever wanted to see change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out next chapter if Plagg will be successful. If you know what prompt is after this one, you'll probably have an idea....
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on tumblr!


	25. Day 25: Cheek Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how excited I was for this one. 
> 
> Since last chapter was a Kwami POV, I decided to make this a split between Adrien's and Marinette's POV in order to even it out. Hope you enjoy!

Adrien was elated. He had just got back from hanging out with Marinette and her parents sent him home with an entire bag of cookies! Not to mention that they spent most of the day watching their favorite Disney movies, all huddled up on Marinette’s couch. It was a wonderful day, but Adrien was now getting ready for bed. As he found a hiding spot for the cookies stash however, Plagg floated over to his side and began speaking.

“We need to talk.”

Adrien rose an eyebrow. Plagg rarely wanted to ‘talk’ about something, especially something that was seemingly serious. Was something wrong?

“What is it?”

Plagg took in a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be good.

“You need to stop this.”

Adrien was confused. “Stop what?”

“Stop stalling. It’s getting annoying.”

Adrien was still confused. “Plagg, I don’t have time for whatever games you’re playing.”

“This isn’t a game, Adrien!”

Now Adrien was a little startled. Plagg was easily frustrated, but this time he seemed almost furious.

“What is it, then?”

“It’s you waiting for the right time to ask out that girl when you could just do it right and now and you and I both know for sure she would say yes!”

Adrien blinked. _That’s_ what he wanted to talk about?

“I already told you Plagg, I can’t just jump into it. I don’t want to scare her off.”

“Th-Wh-Fine!”

“Cool, glad we could have this conversation.”

“I’m not done.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he packed away the cookies before getting up to change into his pajamas. Plagg followed him as he kept ranting in his ear.

“If you don’t want to ask her out, at least do something. Maybe kiss her, I don’t know!”

“I cannot do that Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Didn’t she kiss you?”

“That was an accident and you know it.”

“But she meant it!” Plagg teased.

“That’s enough, Plagg.”

The black Kwami floated over to face Adrien. “Then how about a kiss somewhere else?”

“Like on the cheek?”

“Yes!”

Adrien thought about this. That may not be a terrible idea. He _was_ thinking about making another move….

“I guess that’s not too bad. Maybe a kiss on the cheek will give her a little hint.”

“Exactly!” Plagg exclaimed, “I didn’t actually think you would get it.”

“Thanks…”

Adrien finished getting ready for bed and played down, thinking about Plagg’s idea. Maybe it wasn’t too crazy to push the relationship forward a little bit.

—————————————————————

Today started off completely normal for Marinette. She went to school, talked to her friends, studied for tests, and went home. What happened after was what changed her day completely.

Adrien had asked Marinette if he could walk home with her. She of course said yes, and they walked to her place together. No big deal. But their conversation didn’t end when they reached the bakery’s front doorstep.

“Marinette,” Adrien began. Marinette was about to enter, but turned around at the sound of his voice.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“I want to tell you something.”

Marinette stared as Adrien got closer to her and took her hands in his. Was he going to finally ask her out and whisk her away into the sunset where they would love eachother for eternity?

“G-go ahead,” she said, looking up at him dreamily. She couldn’t believe this was happening. What was he going to say?

“Sometimes,” Adrien started, leaving Marinette in an intense anticipation. “I feel like I forget to tell you things. Like I have so much to say to you but for some reason I don’t. Marinette…”

Marinette continued to stare. She knew she was blushing at this point, but she didn’t care.

“I care about you. A lot. You’re an amazing person and I am so thankful for everything you have done to enrich my life. I wouldn’t ask for anyone else to become this close to.”

After that was when it happened. Adrien leaned in and gave her a long peck on the cheek, causing her to open her mouth in surprise. He stood back up straight after the kiss, but his hand still rested on her face. Marinette was a huge mess.

“Thank you for being such a good friend. You mean a lot to me.”

Adrien left right after. Marinette could still feel the warm touch of his hand on her left cheek and the soft press of his lips against her right. It wasn’t a love confession, but it still left her in an awestruck mush that made her legs almost give out as she took it all in.

“Adrien kissed me…..”

Tikki giggled. “He did!” she exclaimed. “I knew he would do it on his own…”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“Nothing!”

Marinette would have questioned Tikki, but she was too focused on the affectionate gesture that she had just received. She jumped joyously as she entered the bakery. Hopefully it wouldn’t be long before a kiss on the cheek would turn into a kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what everyone wanted him to do, but he's getting closer ;).
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	26. Day 26: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette pushes her limits a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice decently sized chapter that's late but hey, I think this one turned out pretty good.

Marinette woke up feeling like absolute crap. Her head was pounding, her throat was scratchy, and she went through tons of tissues by the time she walked downstairs to see her parents.

“Ooh sweetheart,” her mom said, walking up to her worriedly. “You don’t look too good.”

“I don’t feel too good either,” Marinette replied, coughing a little after she spoke.

“And you don’t sound good,” Tom added. “You should stay home today and catch some sleep.”

“No, I can’t. Not today,” Marinette began, shaking her head. “I have a final exam today. I can’t miss it.”

“Your health is more important, Marinette,” Sabine said, taking her daughter’s hands into hers. “Please stay home.”

“Sorry Maman,” Marinette replied, “But I have to go.”

“I guess I can’t stop you,” Sabine began, looking at Marinette sadly. “But please give us a call if you need us to come pick you up. It’s crucial that you don’t make yourself even worse.”

“I won’t, Maman,” Marinette said. She distance-hugged her mother before grabbing a couple of things to eat and heading out.

Walking to school was very hard. Marinette only felt pain throughout her entire body everytime she took a step, and it felt as if she didn’t have the energy to walk fast enough to get to class on time. It was a good thing Marinette left a little early, because she walked into the classroom right as the bell rang.

“Woah,” Alya said as Marinette took her seat next to her, “You don’t look too good.”

“I know,” Marinette began as she opened her bag, “But I didn’t want to miss the exam today.”

“I’m sure Mlle. Bustier would have let you take it late.”

“I don’t think I would have been able to find the time, Alya. I’m busy…”

“You always say that.”

“Well, it’s true.”

Marinette frowned. She knew she was right; being Ladybug made scheduling things way more difficult. Between that and studying for her other exams, Marinette wasn’t sure she would have been able to take the test at a different time. Either way, she was already at school. There would be no point in leaving now.

“Alright class,” Mlle. Bustier spoke, “I will now pass out the final exam. Please do not talk or use your phone until everyone is finished.”

The young teacher passed out the exam sheets to all of the students and then returned to her desk. Marinette stared at the exam, which was hard to process with a mind that was currently in a sick body.

_Come on,_ she thought, _I can’t fail this…_

Somehow Marinette managed to get herself through the whole test, but it took a lot of energy out of her. By the time she was finished, she couldn’t even process the fact that the bell had rang and class was over.

“Girl, get up!”

Marinette jumped at the sudden sound of Alya’s voice. “Wha-who? Huh?”

“Class ended.”

“Oh.”

Marinette shakily got up and nearly dodged tripping over the steps, causing Alya to give her a concerned look. It seemed like Adrien and Nino also noticed, because they took came over and looked at her in the same way.

“Dude, are you alright?” Nino asked.

“I wish I could say yes,” Marinette replied.

“Girl, you should go home. You finished the exam. Get some rest now, would you?” Alya recommended. Both Nino and Adrien nodded.

“It’s important to keep yourself healthy,” Adrien said. “The last thing we would want is to see you get worse.”

Marinette groaned. Was she going to hear the same thing all day?

“I’m already here,” Marinette said. “Besides, we’re having a review next period. I can’t miss that.”

“Girl!” Alya exclaimed.

“I’m staying.”

The three all gave eachother a look that said, “She’s definitely too stubborn to go home so we might as well let her stay” before Alya turned back around and said, “Alright…”

—————————————————————

Of course there had to be an akuma. Of all days that Ladybug had to appear and save the day, this was definitely one of the worst. Chat Noir seemed to notice she was off, but he didn’t say anything until after they were done.

“Are you okay, Ladybug?” he asked after pounding it with her.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be okay.”

Marinette left shortly after that and detransformed in a nearby alley.

“How are you feeling?” Tikki weakly asked as Marinette fed her.

“F….fine…” Marinette replied. Tikki could tell she was lying, so she looked at her sadly before speaking again.

“Marinette,” Tikki began, “You should have stayed home. You don’t look too good…”

“No….just one more class. I….I can do it…”

Marinette made it back into the school building, but it didn’t take that many steps inside for her to suddenly collapse. It was as if her body decided to give up, so it threw her down towards the floor in a flash. Marinette prepared herself for the collision, but instead she was met with a pair of arms wrapped around her.

“Marinette!”

Marinette tiredly looked up at Adrien’s face, which was clearly panicked. “Adrien..?” she asked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

“You don’t look so good. You should go home!”

“Wha? No, nonono, I needa…..I needa go do class….in school….”

“Marinette, you aren’t even making sense right now.”

Marinette frowned. Adrien was right; none of her words were coming out the way she wanted them to. That akuma really took a lot out of her…

“I can’t go home.”

“Well you’re going to.”

Adrien lifted Marinette into his arms so that she was laying bridal style. Marinette’s face flushed, adding to the already massive amount of heat that it was currently producing. She didn’t have the energy to protest, so she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck. This wasn’t so bad, anyway.

“How’s this feel?”

Marinette nodded weakly. It was very hard to speak at the moment, especially since Adrien was _carrying_ her.

“Good, let’s go.”

Marinette didn’t remember much of the walk back home. She definitely zoned out the entire way, because before she knew it Adrien brought her into her room.

“Already here?”

“Yup.”

Adrien gently set Marinette down on her chaise before kneeling next to her. It felt extremely nice to lay on a soft surface after hours of having to stand in this condition. Maybe her body really did need the rest.

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Marinette turned her body so that she could face him. He still looked worried, which made her feel guilty. If she had listened to everyone who had told her to stay home, she wouldn’t be in this position right now.

Adrien sighed, but he finally smiled. His hand reached out to her forehead and gently brushed her bangs from her forehead. “You feel so hot,” he said, “You must have a fever.”

“That’s very possible,” Marinette said.

Adrien’s hand moved from her forehead to her cheek, which he stroked carefully as he looked at her. “You should really be more careful. If I didn’t catch you, who knows what would have happened.”

Marinette’s brain took a little longer than usual to come up with a response. All she could about was how Adrien’s hand felt on her face and how he had carried her all the way home because he thought that she couldn’t do it herself. God, he was so….

“I love you.”

Adrien blinked in surprise.

“I-I mean,”

“I love you too.”

Adrien gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen him give her.

“You do?”

“I do. Which is why I want you to not go to school when you’re sick like this. Promise me you won’t do this again, okay?”

Marinette nodded. “Okay.”

Adrien left, but not before getting her a glass of water and bottle of medication. Marinette didn’t want him to act as her nurse, but even if she did say no to everything she knew that he would still do it.

“Take care, Marinette. Don’t do anything that’s going to damage your health. I want you to recover.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.”

Adrien leaned over and kissed Marinette’s head before opening her hatch and walking downstairs. Marinette stared at the ceiling of her bedroom and contemplated everything that had just happened. Was she so sick that she had a fever dream about Adrien saying he loved her, or was that actually real?

“I told you that you should have stayed home,” Tikki said.

“I know, Tikki,” Marinette began, still looking at the ceiling. “But did you see that?” She continued, smiling, “He said he loves me. I don’t know if it was spur of the moment like last time, or if he meant it platonically or romantically, but he loves me.”

Tikki smiled as well. “We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love sudden confessions? We still got a few days left though. Just a little bit longer! 
> 
> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!


	27. Day 27: Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette desperately needs a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, Marinette has a mini panic attack at the beginning of this chapter. It isn't anything too severe, but I wanted to give everyone a heads up! 
> 
> This is the hurt comfort chapter ;)

One of Marinette’s most prominent traits that Adrien had began to notice was that she was very stubborn when it came to self-care. Marinette was a hardworking individual who seemed to put success over her own well-being. This concerned Adrien because he knew that the poor girl had a lot on her plate. Marinette was not only class president and a straight A student, but she also had a huge internship with Audrey Bourgeois that took a lot of time out of her schedule. It was a surprise that she ever had time to hang out with him with all of the responsibilities she had.

The worst part was that Marinette never talked about her feelings. Adrien knew that she must be stressed out of her mind. He knew what it was like to have a busy schedule that took a lot of time out of every day, and sometimes she seemed so exhausted that he wished he could cradle her and hold her until she fell asleep in his arms.

Adrien never thought that there would be a day where Marinette finally opened up.

He should have known that Marinette would break. Afterall, it was finals week. Finals were always the most stressful time of the year, and since Marinette had recently gotten sick she had missed some days of school. Of course Adrien and Alya together brought home their notes, but Adrien could sense the tension rising as Marinette struggled to keep up with everything.

It was the night before their last exam, which was history. Adrien had spent most of the night studying besides the portion that he spent patrolling with Ladybug, so getting a call from Marinette at around 10 pm made things a little more interesting.

“Hey Marinette, what’s up?” Adrien asked after picking up the call. One sharp breath was heard before Adrien knew that this was not a friendly call.

“Adrien, I….”

Adrien straightened himself up and listened intently. Something was wrong. “What is it?” He asked, his voice a lot more serious.

“I can’t do it! I just….”

Adrien heard a couple more quick breaths come from the other line. “Marinette, breathe….”

“I can’t!”

Adrien bit his lip. Whatever was going on with Marinette right now was not good, and there was no way she could be alone right now. “I’m coming.”

“What?”

“I’ll sneak out. Just hang on and I’ll talk to you on the way there, okay?”

“Okay…”

Adrien could tell that Marinette was very disoriented. He needed to get there fast. After transforming and jumping out of his window, Adrien took his phone out and proceeded to talk to her.

“Marinette, try breathing for me. Take a couple of deep slow breaths. Try breathing in for three and out for three, in a rhythmic pattern. That should help even them out a bit.”

“O-okay.”

Adrien was running as fast as he could, jumping across the rooftops swifter than ever as he began approaching the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He heard Marinette on the other side doing what was recommended, and it seemed to be working. Thank god…

“Okay, I think it worked. I feel…a little better.”

“Good. I’ll be there soon.”

“You must be going really fast. It sounds like you’re running more than 10 miles per hour!”

“Well let’s just say I really want to get there…”

Adrien detransformed right in front of the bakery before running inside all the way up tp the entrance door to the living quarters. “I’m here.”

“Already?”

“Mhm.”

Adrien waited in silence for Marinette to open the door. When she did, he immediately noticed how red her face was, probably from crying. She didn’t look good at all.

“Hi,” Marinette weakly said, giving Adrien a soft smile. It didn’t show on the rest of her however. Adrien could tell she was still upset.

“Hey,” he said before immediately pulling her into a hug. The action must have broken Marinette’s false happiness, because right after she burst into a fit of tears and hugged him back tightly. Adrien allowed her to cry into him as he brought up a hand to her head and gently stroked it. “It’s alright,” he said, “I’m right here.”

Marinette’s sobs continued for a little while before they came to a choking stop. Adrien felt Marinette gulp the rest of her emotions down before she slightly pulled away and rubbed at her face. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t apologize,” Adrien said, “Sometimes we can’t control our emotions.”

“I know,” Marinette began. “Sometimes it’s hard to hold them in.”

Adrien frowned. “Why don’t we go to your room and sit down?” he offered.

“Okay.”

The two walked up to Marinette’s room and sat down on her chaise before Adrien continued the conversation. “You know,” he stated, “When you bottle up your emotions like that it does things to you that aren’t healthy.”

Marinette gave him a frown and sighed. “I know, I just……sometimes I feel like I can’t talk to anyone. Like they would never understand.”

“You can always talk to me…”

Marinette looked back at him and frowned again. “I don’t want to do that to you. You already have enough going on.”

“Then why did you call me this time?”

Marinette blinked. “I….I don’t know. I wasn’t really thinking clearly when I did.”

“Maybe you subconsciously knew that you needed me to come here and give you a big hug,” Adrien said. Marinette softly giggled, which made Adrien feel good. He was definitely starting to cheer her up. “So talk to me,” he began, “What’s been bugging you?”

This seemed to make Marinette’s emotions shift again. She immediately became tense and antsy, and her brows scrunched into a nervous expression. “Everything,” she replied.

“Everything?”

“Yes. School, fashion, homework….there’s just too much….”

“I get it.”

“I know you do,” Marinette said, “Which is why I don’t want to bother you about my problems.”

“Honestly Marinette, I feel like you’re under more pressure than I am at the moment. Besides, I’m so used to it at this point. All of this is new for you.”

“I guess…”

Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette and pulled her so that her head rested on his shoulder. “This is about you. Tell me what I can do to help.”

“I don’t think you can do anything,” Marinette replied, bringing her hands up to her face. “I’m hopeless…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Adrien said, bringing her into a side hug. “Even if I cannot do any of your work for you, I can still help. I can bring you snacks and be your moral support. Like your personal cheerleader you could say.”

Marinette laughed. “Thanks.”

Adrien smiled. Marinette leaned even more into him and smiled as well. It was nice to see her beginning to calm down, and Adrien was glad that he was able to do it.

Marinette’s breathing eventually slowed down and Adrien looked over to see that she was asleep. He smiled even more and rested his head on hers before closing his eyes. This was nice.

Turns out that both of them really needed a long nap, or well, a long sleep, because Adrien woke up to the sunrise almost breaking through the clouds. “Shit,” he muttered before scrambling out of his current position. He made sure that Marinette was laid down and had a comfortable blanket over her before he quickly left. Thank god she was a heavy sleeper.

Adrien transformed after leaving the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He did his best to keep a low profile as he ran as fast as he could back to his house. Luckyily, he managed to get there just a little over a minute before Nathalie came in to check on him. That was close.

Not that it would have mattered if he was caught, however. Adrien would do anything to make sure that Marinette was safe. Now that he knew for sure what she was going through, Adrien wasn’t going to let her hold anything from him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out @marinette-the-clarinet on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My Tumblr is @marinette-the-clarinet so please check it out if you want the first update on my prompts!


End file.
